


The Nutcracker

by Jak_Dax



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: A lot of the plot is based on the Barbie adaptation, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based after BotFA, Based on the Nutcracker Ballet, But I change things so it's more fit for the world of Middle Earth, But Smaug also Lives, Christmas, Cold Weather, F/M, Holidays, Human Smaug, Magic, Misty Mountains, Necklaces, Nymphs & Dryads, Singing, Swordfighting, Thorin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: It's been years since the craze of The Hobbit faded and your interests have turned elsewhere. But things start to change in the world of Middle Earth and you begin to realize how close the legendary world is.What if the king of the Lonely Mountain was brought back? Is the price worth his revival worth it? And how will you feel being tied into this? You have one night to return home, before your lost in Middle Earth forever.





	1. The Dancer

Outside, snow swirls to the ground in little flurries. Every surface was covered in the crisp snow and there was no sign of the storm outside stopping. You sighed and averted your attention away from the snow outside to the textbook in your lap. It was boring you to death, but you had to get it over with.

This Christmas wasn't shaping out that well. Your cousin had promise to visit, but all the flights were being cancelled because of the storm. School was getting harder and was even pushing into your winter break. To top it all off, all your friends were out spending the break with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

Meanwhile, you were stuck inside, alone, reading a boring textbook.

You blew a strand of hair out of your face and frowned. You were reading the words, but they were just as quickly forgotten. You could spend hours of studying and you wouldn't be able to retain any of it. You closed the book with a huff. You could take a break, maybe hang up a few more ornaments.

You got up from the couch and left the warm living room, slipping down the hall. You stopped at a closet door at the end and opened it. You reached up and slipped out your last box of ornaments, before shutting the closet and heading back the way you came.

Before you could step back into the living room, a knock sounded at your door. You changed course and headed to the front door, unlocking it and pulling it open. Upon seeing the one interrupting your time, a big grin lit across your face.

"Nessa! You made it!" You opened the door, allowing your cousin to step in. She laughed a little, kicking the snow off her boots before stepping in.

"Finally, am I right?" She pulled the beanie off her head, causing her hair to fluff up. She looked to you. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been managing. Sucks being alone during Christmas." You shrugged, shutting the door behind her.

"I can't imagine... But I'm here now and I promise this will be the best Christmas ever!" She smiled and took your hands. You flinched at the cold feeling.

"You're freezing!"

"I think I would know." Nessa laughed, again. "Mind if I come in and warm up?"

~

You and Nessa busied yourself with chatting as she helped you hang up the last of your ornaments. You picked up another box and opened it, picking up a beautiful ballerina ornament. It gleamed from its glass build and a small gold necklace hung around its neck. Nessa glanced over and smiled.

"It's beautiful." She commented.

"I got it from my mother." You reached up and hung the ornament up high, but securely. "She got it when I saw my first ballet."

"Forgot you used to be a little dancer."

"Yeah, those days are over." You quickly said. You rather not bring up the old days. Nessa knelt down and picked up some ornaments.

"Were these made of gingerbread?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They've been nibbled on." She held up the ornaments to reveal the little bites taken from them.

"Great, a mouse problem. That's the last thing I need." You sighed and took the ornaments to chuck away. You weren't keeping them around if they attracted mice.

"You know, you're taller than I last saw you." Nessa commented.

"It has been a couple years since we've seen each other in person." You admitted.

"It's different through text." Nessa nodded, frowning a little. "I both love and hate to travel. It's amazing seeing new and different places, but I hate being away from all of you. And for so long."

"Where did you go this time? I want to hear all about it." You decided to make some conversation. You were more of a listener anyway.

"I went to Beijing this time around." Nessa stepped back to admire the tree. "Well, let's see... I met an Emperor, I sailed on the Marble Boat, I had my first rickshaw ride, and I hiked the Great Wall of China."

You smiled and sat down, soon followed by your cousin as she began to go into detail about her most recent big trip.

~

"Then he bowed and asked me to dance." Nessa mused as you both enjoyed cups of hot cocoa.

"Did you?" You asked, wide eyed.

"I couldn't say no to the king!" Nessa exclaimed with a laugh, taking a sip from her hot cocoa. She winced. "Sheesh, it's still hot."

"You must have felt like a princess. I wish I could've been there." You sighed lightly, looking to your lap.

"Maybe next time you can come with me." Nessa nudged you.

"Oh... I don't know..." You shifted the mug in your hands and glanced outside. Unlike your cousin, you weren't sure you were fit to travel.

"Think about it, alright? And before I forget..." Nessa reached down for her bag, pulling it onto her lap. She rummaged through it, before withdrawing a wrapped present. She offered it to you. "For you."

You graciously took the present, hesitating for a moment.

"Go ahead and open it, a day early isn't gonna hurt anyone." Nessa laughed, waving it off. You tore away the wrapping paper to find a simple box. You opened it and gasped. It was the most intricate nutcracker you've ever seen. It was entirely made of wood, but every carving and stroke of the brush... It was amazing.

It was smaller than the usual nutcracker, but made up for it in every way. The nutcracker was garbed in a deep blue cloak, rimmed with fur, all made of wood, mind you. A fake sheathe hung at its side, obscured by its thick beard. Like the hair on its head, the beard was a dark raven color with streaks of gray going through it, unique for a nutcracker. But it was also made of wood, so maybe it was just easier to get away with something like that.

The nutcracker's eyes took you back. They were a ghostly, familiar blue.

"A Nutcracker! He's wonderful! Thank you, Nessa." You gave her a smile, as you ran a finger across the carvings. "He's so detailed."

"Do you recognize him?" You looked to Nessa, questionably. She gestured to the nutcracker. "He might be made of wood, but inside beats the heart of a king."

"Who's he suppose to look like?"

"Well, if you can't tell, I won't say."

"Nessa!"

"I got that custom made for you in New Zealand, girl! I'm letting you figure it out." Nessa huffed and leaned back into the couch. "You used to love the books in high school..."

"I liked a lot of books in high school."

"Well, I remember you mentioning these ones. Shame you've forgotten." Nessa shook her head, but smiled. "You'll get it eventually, then you can keep complaining to me."

"Tch, whatever..." You looked back down to the nutcracker and noticed something strange. You traced a finger across it to be sure. A small crack ran across the nutcracker's chest. "A crack? That's no good."

"He doesn't really, does he?!" Nessa leaned over and frowned. "How did I miss that?!"

"Don't worry, it's an easy fix." You stood up and walked across the living room and into the kitchen across the way. You walked over and opened a drawer, pulling out a shellac stick. You brought the nutcracker up and carefully began to fill in the crack with shellac, closing up the hole. Once it was filled, you smiled and set down the shellac. "There, no worries about that for the time being."

You yawned and smiled a little, examining the nutcracker, again. He was pretty handsome for a little wood figurine. You looked at the time and frown. Almost midnight, no wonder you felt exhausted. You wondered how much longer you could stay up with Nessa, as you walked back to the living room.

"Hey, a friend of mine has a cousin who's thinking about moving down here. He doesn't have family around, so I offered him to spend the morning with us. Is that alright?" Nessa asked, as you walked back into the room.

"I mean, sure. If he's alright with it." You shrugged, sitting back down. "Where were we?"


	2. A Burden to Carry

Nessa chuckled as she drew a blanket over your sleeping form. You had fallen asleep on the couch, listening to her talk. She didn't mind, you both needed the sleep after the long day. Nessa smiled and stood up straight, before heading up to the guest bedroom.

As your cousin left the room, time ticked away slowly. But it wasn't long before the time on your phone showed up as one in the morning.

Everything was silent in the leaving room, but if one were watching close enough, they would've seen the eagle figurine that sat on your piano shift slightly. A mouse hole, unseen in the open, suddenly has a string of spells and chants be released from it.

...Mafarrakh d’afrukh...

An old language lifts through the air, as a horde of orcs begin to march into the living room from the mouse hole. The spell appearing from the small entrance, leaps and bounds over the room. In a swirl of magic, it surrounds the nutcracker that is set on the side table before disappearing into thin air.

Moments pass, before the nutcracker suddenly clasps and unclasps his hands. He blinks and shakes his head.

"Kûr...?" The nutcracker brings a wooden hand to his forehead, before spotting the orcs down below. The nutcracker glowers, before drawing a beautiful sword from the scabbard on his side. "Rakhâs..."

It takes no time at all for the nutcracker to jump off the side table and charge the surprised orcs. He swiftly disembodies a few of their arms, before they can gain a grip and begin to deflect his attacks. Even with the defense now up, the nutcracker still takes the orcs on with ease. The ruckus doesn't go unnoticed though, as you begin to stir from your slumber.

"Mm...?" You blink your eyes wearily open as you push yourself to sit up. Once your vision clears, you immediately spot one of the pale orcs trying to scale the couch, causing you to gasp in surprise. You grab your thick textbook and slap the Orc away. "Get away from there! Ugh."

"Îmî, îmî, kabâru drekh!" The shouting in a different language catches your ear and you look over, your jaw dropping at the scene. Your nutcracker was shouting insults in a different language as he fought against a group of those small, pale orcs.

"I must be dreaming..." You mumbled, as you pulled your knees up to your chest. What kind of fever dream was this? Before you could question your sanity further, you noticed three other small figures emerge from under your bookcase. So, that's where they were coming from...

Two of the figures were just another pair of orcs, but between them was, strangely enough, a human figure. He was dressed in glittering red armor and examined the area, before looking at your nutcracker. A smirk wormed onto his face, as he turned to fully face the wooden fighter.

"It has been too long, King..." The new man hissed. Your nutcracker looked up in surprise, but shook it off, bringing his guard back up. "Even as a nutcracker, you're a thorn in my side."

"Smaug..." The nutcracker hissed, though you knew this was a name, since you recognized it.

"Smaug, but..." You looked to the little man, frowning. "That can't be Smaug... Smaug's a dragon..."

"Ikhf’... id-ursu khazâd!" Your nutcracker shouted, before he charged the strange man. The man chuckled, before to your utter shock, he opened his mouth releasing waves of fire at your nutcracker. Your wooden figure was able to jump up onto the bookcase to avoid the attack, but that didn't mean the flames didn't eat up your carpet. Dream or not, that was unacceptable.

"It's time I made you into something more useful. Like kindling." The man laughed, as you slipped off the couch and stomped over. You dropped the textbook on the flames, smothering them out and causing everyone nearby to jump in surprise. They looked to you, some in shock and some in annoyance.

"Not in my house." You snapped.

"Firen, ar tond, nin gúl gowest cin ae!" The man shouted, before lifting his hands towards you.

"Ithmir!" You heard your nutcracker exclaim. A wave of red magic rushed out of the man's palms and encased around you. You felt a sharp sting, before the room around you began to grow bigger. Or in actuality, you were growing smaller. You now looked over at the orcs and man who had feet above you in height.

"This is not good..." You nervously began to back away as the strange man approached you, a wicked smirk across his face.

"Not so fearless now, hmm?" He raised his hand, probably to cast another spell, when he was knocked away by your nutcracker. Unlike the others, you were still a foot taller than your wooden savior. The strange man growls, before seeming to charge his fire breathe, again. Your nutcracker ushered you to the mantle of your fireplace and you understood what he meant. You nodded and began to scale the mantle, away from the fight behind you.

"You've got nowhere to run, Mountain King. You're not going to get away from me this time." The man hissed as he edged closer to the wooden warrior. The man let some flames roll off of his lips. "Unless you'd like to feed the fire."

"Nutcracker..." You bit your lip, looking down at the action as you grabbed onto the garland, pinned to your mantle. The man seemed about ready to burn your nutcracker to a crisp, so you went into action without thinking. You pushed your shoe off your heel, so it was loose, before tossing it in the direction of the man. "Hey!"

Everyone looked up at your shout, causing the strange man to get hit straight in the face with your shoe. It didn't hurt him, but the impact was hard enough that he was knocked out. The man tumbled to the ground as everyone watched in awe. The orcs grunt and shout to each other in an incoherent language as a few of them gather up their fallen leader. They send you and your nutcracker a glare, before retreating underneath the bookcase.

You sigh and relax your shoulders, glad that the fight was over with. You heard the garland you were holding onto loosen and before you could grab onto anything else, you were dropped from the high height of the garland. Some of it managed to cling on and you found yourself swinging down. Your grip slackened and you would have dropped to the ground, but instead you were caught in a hard net.

That being the hard, wooden arms of your nutcracker. You looked to him, gratefully, as he set you back on your feet. You both fell into silence and you weren't sure what to say. What had just happened tonight?

"... You speak Westron, correct?" Your nutcracker spoke up, causing you to look back to him.

"And what is Westron?" You asked.

"What you speak now, is that not what it's called here?"

"It's called English around here." You shook your head. "What just happened? Who was that man? All those orcs? And how are you sentient? You weren't earlier."

"So many questions." The nutcracker shook his head as he looked in the direction of the bookcase. "That man... I can't believe it, but it must be Smaug... Dragon of dread... That worm, he's suppose to be dead..."

"That's really him... That's Smaug." You looked to the bookcase in awe. Did you just knock out Smaug? Holy crap!

"You know of the dragon?" The nutcracker asked.

"Uh, yes... There's records of him in this world..." You looked away. "They said he was dead, too... So, you're not the only one confused."

"How he gained a humanoid form, I lack the idea as well..." The nutcracker frowned. "He must have made allegiance with the orcs, that would explain their involvement."

"It's not a good combination."

"Eta..." Your wood companion nodded in agreement.

"And you? How are you...?" You gestured to all of him.

"I am not sure I could provide an acceptable answer..." He started. "I was once of blood and flesh... Before this I was fighting... An then everything began to fade away... The last thing I saw and the last I spoke to was a dear friend..."

You remained silent to allow him to continue.

"I thought I had died... But I reawakened and found myself as the wooden being before you." He answered, looking at you. He brought a hand up to his chest, where you can see that you filled the crack that ran along his front. "You fixed the wounds I had received from the previous battle... Thank you for that..."

"Oh, um... It was nothing." You brushed it off. "It was just something small that I wanted to fix."

"It saved my life, nonetheless. You have my thanks." The nutcracker lowered his arm, once more.

"This has to be a dream..." You murmured, looking around the giant room.

"It is as real as the snow that falls beyond these walls." The nutcracker assured, causing you to frown and look back to him. "I must return to my world of Middle Earth... I must return back to the Lonely Mountain..."

"Well then, would you mind changing me back before you go? Remember? I used to be taller." You gestured with your hand in a bit of an exaggeration.

"I'm afraid I have not the power to do so. But I am searching for the one who does. A being known as the Seregon Princess. She can reverse the spell put upon you." Your nutcracker answered, looking a bit disdained. You don't recall such a person from the books you read.

"The Seregon Princess?"

"Aye... When I first realized I was made of wood, I could hear her call out to me. She warned me of the fiery beast and told me of her magic. I thought the voice was just a trick of the head, but seeing Smaug back in a new flesh..." Your nutcracker grimaced as he sheathed the sword that was in his hands. "I must go to her, if I wish to return to normal as well.

"What were you before all of this?" You asked, curious.

"... It matters not... I was a being, like you, and I wish to return to my normal form just the same." The nutcracker snapped, his accent thickening as he turned away. You frowned and opened your mouth to retort, when you heard the rustle of feathers. You looked over and gasped, backing up as you're huge eagle figurine landed in front of you and the nutcracker. Your wooden companion was not phased as he stepped forward and offered the eagle a bow. He looked to you with a scowl. "Show some respect."

"Oh, uh..." You bowed to the eagle as it folded its wings and looked down to you and the nutcracker. It had to be double your size at this height and was incredibly intimidating. Without opening its beak, a voice rang out from the being.

"Perhaps I can help." The eagle began, their voice wistful and vibrant. "You will find the Seregon Princess on an island, across the Sea of Ekkaia."

"The sea does not exist." The nutcracker insisted.

"But it did at one point. Something can not be put into existence or taken out without a trace." The eagle rebutted.

"The Valars would argue with that one." The nutcracker mumbled, watching the eagle carefully. "But you say it does exist?"

"It does. Take my advice as you will." The eagle lowered its beak. The nutcracker nodded, before heading towards the bookcase. You hadn't made a move to follow, causing him to abruptly halt and look back to you.

"Are you accompanying me? Or what?"

"Me? With you? In there? I don't think so." You pointed to the mouse hole and began to back up.

"Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life the size of a mouse?" The eagle seemed to tease, though their tone stayed monotoned.

"But how would I get back?" You asked, looking to the eagle. The bird paused in thought, before flying upwards. He flew around your Christmas tree, pausing at an ornament, before flying back down. He dropped something from his claws and you reached out to catch it. You looked in your hands to find the familiar necklace that was around your ballerina ornament.

"Once you've found the Seregon Princess, open the locket, and you will return home your normal size." The eagle explained, before taking off into the air, again.

"But-" Your question was unanswered. The moment the eagle landed back on the piano, he shifted back into his stone form from before. You frowned and looked down at the necklace. You sighed and unclasped its hook, putting it around your neck.

"Are you ready?" The nutcracker was standing at the opening to the mouse hole as you walked over to join him.

"This is crazy. But, yes." You answered. There was a pause, before the nutcracker offered his wooden hand. You smiled a little and took it, before the both of you stepped into the hole in the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Mafarrakh d’afrukh - A burden to carry  
> Kûr - Where  
> Rakhâs - Orcs  
> Îmî, îmî, kabâru drekh - Scram, scat, you mangy animals  
> Ikhf’... id-ursu khazâd - Feel the fire of the dwarves  
> Firen, ar tond, nin gúl gowest cin ae - A fire in you is tall, my magic will seal you small  
> Ithmir - Get away


	3. Misty Mountains

You fell. Fell into darkness. Cold rushed around, causing your shirt to rise up as you fell into the unknown abyss. Your hand still clutched to the wood hand of the nutcracker beside you. But it all ended soon.

Light began to appear beneath you, as you saw a snowy landscape below. You dropped into the frosted layers beneath, causing a cloud of snow to flow up around you. You were chilled to the bone as you released the wood hand and climbed out of your snow crater. You looked up to find yourself in a cave, it's walls made of ice. There was no exit from what your eyes could see.

"Where are we?" You asked, getting to your feet.

"We must've taken a wrong turn back through those tunnels. I do not recognize this place." You looked back to the nutcracker as he stood from his own crater. You gasped, noticing he was missing one of his wooden arms.

"You're hurt!" You exclaimed, motioning to his missing arm.

"It's disappearance doesn't bother me..." He frowned and scanned the surrounding snow. "It should still be around here."

"I'll help look." Despite the way it numbed your fingers, you dug around in the snow. It didn't take long for you to find the familiar blue arm and to pull it out of the snow. "I found it."

"Hopefully this doesn't become a habit..." The nutcracker accepted back his arm as he clicked it back into place. He flexed his elbow and sigh. "It doesn't feel like it was ever gone. Strange..."

You frowned and looked around the area for anything that could be an exit. You gaze fixed upon not an exit, but a sheet of ice that was on the ground. You swore you saw something move under the sheet of ice. You trudged over through the snow and stopped at the edge, not daring to step onto the sheet.

"What are those?" You asked, not expecting a response.

"What do you speak of?" Your nutcracker stepped over to stand beside you and gazed at the sheet. Figures seemed to move under the sheet, flowing like water. The nutcracker's eyes hardened. "Ruvalk-Kvinn..."

"What?"

"River-Maids." He translated. "Mysterious and dangerous creatures... I have only seen one once, but I was a mere child then..."

"Do you think they would help us?" You asked, stepping closer to the nutcracker.

"They hate men, but perhaps..." He trailed off and looked to you. "They might aid you."

"Why me?"

"They do not mind women and they originate from man. They won't harm you." He answered, simply.

"You speak as if you're not a man."

"I am a male, but of the race of man? I am not." The nutcracker shook his head, as he unsheathed his sword. "You are right though. They may be our only way out. Gain their trust."

"What are you-" You were cut off by the sound of him shattering the ice. The sword easily sliced through the iced surface, sending cracks along the sheet. Ice sunk into the water and the water open up into the fresh air. There was no ripples in the water, until some movement stirred it. A figure pushed itself out of the water.

It was that of a beautiful woman, her curly brown hair trailing down to her back. She was bare, aside from a shawl over her shoulders, but thankfully her hair covered anything that would've made you uncomfortable. Her lower half remained beneath the water, but you couldn't see it, deciding that the woman was completely made of water.

"Um... Hi." You greeted, trying to make communication with the new being. The woman cocked her head, seemingly confused. Maybe she didn't speak English or Westron. Or whatever you were speaking. The woman edged closer, before flinching.

"She's hurt..." The nutcracker nodded into the water. You looked closer, to find a dark substance in the water. Oil. You frowned, slipping off your shoes and socks. You held them to the nutcracker.

"Hold them for me, will you?" You asked.

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked, taking your socks and shoes.

"Getting the oil out." You answered, stepping into the bone-chilling water. Everything numbed at that as you stepped in further. You held out your hand to the woman. "Could I borrow your shawl?"

The lady backed up in the water.

"Lothron im borrow cín gollo?" The nutcracker translated for you, in that softer language that sounded like the one that Smaug had used. Perhaps... Sindarin? Like the language the elves spoke. The woman blinked, before removing the shawl around her shoulders and holding it out to you. You smiled and took it, before using it to carefully remove the water soiled by the oil.

Once contained in the fabric, you made your way out of the water and tossed the shawl away from the water. You looked back to the lady in the water.

"Is that better?" You asked.

"Na-i man?" The nutcracker translated for you.

"Certainlui." The woman nodded, a smiling crossing her face.

"If you don't mind, could you show us the way out?" You asked.

"Lothron cin tegi-ammen i té ed?" He translated once more. The woman seemed to pause in thought.

"Glinn-nin a glír." The woman stated. At this, your nutcracker scowled and straightened up.

"What did she say?" You asked.

"She will show us the way... If one of us sings a song." He answered, shaking his head.

"I mean, I know a couple songs, but they wouldn't be like the songs from here..." You trailed off, as you watched your nutcracker step closer to the water. He kneeled down and began to hum lowly. His hum seemed to echo off the cavern walls, causing a little rumble.

"Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day to find our long-forgotten gold." Your eyes widened, as you heard the nutcracker began to sing. His voice was husked and vibrated in the air, warm and thick. You were not expecting to hear such a voice from the wooden man. And yet... You felt as if you heard it before. "The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches blazed with light."

The woman smiled softly as the nutcracker finished his song. You both waited for a response from the woman, but to your surprise, she dived back into the water, disappearing from view. There was a pause, before your nutcracker let out a growl.

"We give her what she wishes! We clean her waters! We do not even receive so much as a thank you! I should've known the creature wasn't to be trusted!" He roared, upset. He drew his sword and made his way through the snow over to one of the ice walls. He slashed against it, but the sword didn't leave so much as a scratch on its surface.

"Hey, it's alright." You started, walking over to the nutcracker. You looked down at him and hesitantly rested a hand on his shoulder. "We will find another way out."

"But will it be soon enough?" The nutcracker looked up to you, before glancing at your feet. "You stepped in those ice waters. If your feet to do not regain warmth soon, they will be as good as dead. It would be more helpful to chop them off as they become blacken."

"Then let's find an exit fast, so we don't have to chop my feet off." You insisted, a little more urgently. You really didn't want to loose your feet. The nutcracker met your eyes for a moment, his wavering slightly, until he looked behind you.

"What...?" Confused, you looked behind you and gasped at the sight. There was a group of river-maids who were swimming across the surface of the ice pond. They seemed to be making a bridge of ice across the water. At the end of the bridge, the ice wall began to form cracks, revealing light that tried to shine through.

"They are making a way out." You smiled a little, before looking to the nutcracker. "Your singing wasn't for nothing, see?"

"Do not raise your hopes high. We still need to cross that and make it out." You were starting to understand how this nutcracker was like. He was prideful, but not in a way where he liked himself, but more in a way where he wants to keep a good image. He seemed grateful for the help, but he pretends that he's not optimistic about it. He acted much more like a higher-up. A king, like Smaug had called him...

You frowned a little, as you walked over to the bridge with the nutcracker. You began to step across it first, wary of the slick surface. The river-maid you had spoken to stayed by your side, in case you were to fall. The nutcracker followed from behind, also careful of his steps.

You were almost across, when your foot hit a particularly slick ice patch and you found your feet flying forward. You would have smashed into the ice ground, and probably even through the surface and into the water, when a pair of wood arms came around you. You looked up, halfway to the ground, at the nutcracker who so graciously caught you.

"Do you wish to send yourself into a freezing death?" The nutcracker inquired, as he pulled you up onto your feet. You gained your footing, as you looked back down at the nutcracker.

"No, but I am repeatedly thankful that you're here." You admitted. You heard the coos of the river-maids and looked to see them swooning. What was their problem? You frowned as you made the rest of the way across, stopping at the entrance.

Your nutcracker walked across and came to stand beside you. You heard splashing and looked back to see that the river-maids were gone.

"Where did they go?"

"Most likely off to drown someone or swim in peace. I know not their ways." The nutcracker shook his head, looking up to you. "Let us be off, we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Yeah..." You both stepped through the entrance and after you got used to the brightness, you looked out to see the most wonderful, green land ahead of you.

"This is Middle Earth."

"It's beautiful. I've never seen a sky so blue." You smiled. Off in the distance you could see rocky terrain and high mountains. Most of what you could see was forest and waterfalls and high reaching peaks of mountains. One mountain caught your eye as you looked out at it from your view. "Is that... The lonely mountain...?"

You pointed out the mountain, one that was covered in snow whose peak pierced through the clouds. The nutcracker looked in the same direction, as a small smile crossed his face.

"Aye, that is the mountain." His smile vanished. "At the moment, Smaug occupies it once more..."

"But this Seregon Princess you mentioned, she can help us defeat him and turn me back to normal. Right?" You looked to him for confirmation.

"She is our only hope at the moment." The nutcracker looked ahead, before beginning to make his way forward and down the mountain. You didn't hesitate to follow in his footsteps. Neither of you noticed the red flowers that sprung up in the snow behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to post so early, but today was a special occasion. I got to meet John Rhys-Davies today, the man who played Gimli from the original Lord of the Rings trilogy. He was very kind and full of knowledge, giving me and lots of other college students great advice. So, since I got to meet a legendary dwarf today, I thought it only fair that you all got to spend more time with your dwarf.
> 
> Translations (Most of them are answered within the text, except one):  
> Certainlui - Yes


	4. Two Kings in a Barren Village

"I was a fool to be defeated so easily." Smaug hissed as he walked down the corridor. "A lucky hit... Too lucky. I will not be knocked unconscious so easily, again."

An orc, seeing the Tyrunt Under the Mountain, made his way to the now humanoid dragon. He bowed in respect, before making some growls and grunts that could be a language. Smaug listened with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough." Smaug stopped the Orc mid-sentence. "I may know your language, but it is grating to hear constantly. I will take a look for myself."

Smaug brushed past the Orc and stepped into a room. There was no windows or furniture, aside from a table that sat in the middle of the room. A fireplace burned against the back wall. But Smaug's interest was on the item placed on the table.

There sat a bowl filled with silver liquid. Smaug stepped up to it and dipped his fingers into the contents, giving it a swirl. The liquid swirled before an image appeared on the surface. Smaug frowned, seeing the familiar figures of the nutcracker and the girl from the other strange world walking through the forest.

"Strange. I didn't take a Durin to be so willing to travel with man." Smaug sighed as he walked around the table. "Then again, he did work with a hobbit..."

Smaug's eyes examined the image carefully, looking for anything else he should know about. He noticed the glimmer of a gold necklace around the girl's neck. He hummed.

"Interesting... That peace of jewelry isn't from this world... It could be important, but for now..." Smaug quieted himself as he listened to the light voices that drifted from the bowl. He heard bits of their conversation, but he heard the mention of a title, catching his interest. "Seregon Princess? I do not recall such a name given to anyone..."

Smaug turned away from the bowl and looked to the doorway, seeing a couple orcs standing at attention. He scowled lightly, but retained his tall and powerful stance.

"I will be in the dwarrows' library researching for the rest of the evening. As for the rest of you... Find that nutcracker and bring him to me. I wish to burn him into ashes myself." Smaug ordered. The orcs nodded and made their way off. Smaug turned and looked to the fireplace. He stepped over to stand in front of it, a thin line placed across his lips. "Come to me, King. I will be your death and I will make sure your own flame will be diminished for good."

~

Night had fallen and you found yourself in an obscured location in the woods. The nutcracker had quickly and easily built a fire. At the moment, you rested your frozen feet near the fire bringing feeling back to your soles. The nutcracker came back, setting a block of wood into the fire. He sat down and eyed your feet, before nodding to them.

"Is the numbness fading?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." You smiled a little.

"You give your thanks too much."

"Only when it's needed."

"It's not always needed." His voice was sharp. "I am no monster, the things I do for you are humane and morally right. I also do not need a footless human journeying with me."

"Doesn't mean I can't be any less thankful." You rubbed your ankles and sighed lightly. "I still can't believe this is real..."

"Perhaps when you wake at light you will see how real all of this is." The nutcracker sighed and leaned back on his elbows. You looked to him and felt a warmth grow in your chest.

"You have a wonderful voice." You complimented.

"You clearly haven't heard an elf sing then." He countered.

"I have."

"Have you now?" He scoffed. "You know of Smaug. You've heard an elf sing. Yet you are of a different world."

"In my world... We have your history written down, reenacted, and orchestrated. Elves voices are mystic and otherworldly. Like the falling of snow or the twinkling of stars." You explained. "But your voice... It is earthly and that is why it is so wonderful."

"You rather a plain voice than a mystical one?"

"Your voice is not plain." You argued. "Your voice rumbled like thunder during a storm, but it was warm and thick like liquid gold. But it was of earth and that means I felt as if... As if you were speaking to me, rather than the stars."

"..." The nutcracker closed his eyes. "For someone who speaks so informally, it's strange to hear you speak like..."

"Like I am from here."

"Aye."

"Being around you this long... It must be rubbing off." You offered a shrug, before you yawned. "Would it be alright if I slept?"

"You need not ask me." The nutcracker waved it off. You shifted onto your side, resting your head against your shoes and socks, that were atop the cold snow. The nutcracker pushed the wood in the fire to more efficiently burn it as he looked to the necklace you wore. "That necklace... It was made by dwarrows."

"Dwarves."

"If you wish to be informal. Yes." The nutcracker rolled his eyes. "It's not slick like an elf's creation. It's sturdy and made of dwarven gold. How you attained it in your world... Is truly a mystery..."

"Well, I'm glad it's dwarven."

"And why is that?"

"Though I prefer elven weaponry, dwarves... Dwarrows were always more relatable. They're a strong people and while we're in Middle Earth I hope to meet one." You admitted. Your eyes became drooped as you closed them and curled up, thankful for the fire. The nutcracker watched you fall asleep, before he looked up into the branches above his head.

"You already have..."

~

The light peaked over the mountains, causing the snow around the landscape to glitter. You stepped through a destroyed city with the nutcracker, scanning the location for any sign of life. There seemed to be nothing and no one, making you frown at the sight. It was so dreary and sad.

"The whole village is destroyed... This is no doubt Smaug's work. I did not realize things had gotten this horrible..." The nutcracker sighed, looking away from you to run his wood hand against the scorch marks on the wood buildings. You frowned, but noticed a speck of color peeking from the snow filtering the ground. You walked over and brushed away the snow. You found an orange teddy bear nestled in the snow and picked it up. Even children were involved.

You jumped, hearing the snort of a horse. You looked over along with the nutcracker to see a horse still tied to a cart. The nutcracker narrowed his eyes and began his way over, when something flew past his head. Fearing an attack, the nutcracker ducked behind a building as you ran up, pressing your back to a building, too. Something flew past, again, and you saw what it was this time.

A snowball.

You frowned, before stepping out of your ducked place. The nutcracker moved to tell you to duck away, again, but you held up your hands and began to speak.

"Hold your fire! We won't hurt you." You announced. The nutcracker narrowed his eyes at you, before looking to the attackers.

Near the horse cart was a large drift of snow and behind that drift of snow, a head peeked up. One of a young boy. He looked to someone beside him and said something. Another head peeked up, revealing a little girl.

"Children?" The nutcracker stepped out of his hiding, surprised by the reveal of the 'attackers'. The two heads ducked back behind the snow drift.

"It's alright. We won't hurt you two. We found this. Does it belong to either of you?" You asked as you held up the orange teddy bear. The heads peeked over, again, and the girl let out a gasp.

"Doc!" A smile lit the girl's face, as she ran around the pile of snow and over to you.

"Esmeralda!" The boy scolded, before moving from his hiding spot and following the girl over. He eyed you and the nutcracker suspiciously. You handed the bear over to the girl and she hugged it fondly. They were both adorable, but you quickly realized they weren't related. The girls hairy feet were a giveaway.

She was a darling, little hobbit with curly honey-blonde hair that reached her chin. The hair on her feet matched. She had soft blue eyes that looked up at you with a smile on her. She couldn't be older than six.

"Thank you." She, Esmeralda, chirped.

"You're very much welcome." You smiled and stood up straight, looking to the boy. He looked a little older than ten and was clearly human. He had dark, wavy hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a soft grey color.

"Was this your home?" The nutcracker asked.

"No, we were visiting here though." The boy answered and gestured to the girl. "She belongs in the Shire and I... I don't belong anywhere."

"Right." The nutcracker frowned, before looking to Esmeralda. "Do you know of a hobbit named Bilbo?"

"Mr. Baggins? Sure." The girl nodded.

"Then it's best we get you two to some people who can help you." The nutcracker stated, as he walked over to the horse cart.

"Can't you help us?" The boy asked, frowning.

"We have our own problem to worry about, we can help better once it is solved." The nutcracker snapped. "Do you know if anyone else survived this attack?"

"No..." The girl frowned and averted her gaze to the ground. "We looked everywhere and everyone's either gone or..."

She fell silent and the nutcracker paused at checking the horse cart. He seemed to stiffen, despite being wood before he exhaled at set back to work.

"Smaug did this." The boy frowned. "This is all King Thorin's fault."

"What?" You choked, surprised by the boy's words. "But Thorin... Isn't he dead?"

"We thought he was." The girl admitted. "But Smaug said he was searching for him and planned to finish him off..."

"And if Smaug can come back from the dead, so can the dwarf king." The boy spat. "The King ran off somewhere, leaving us all defenseless... He's a coward and letting people die by that dragon."

"What if... What if Thorin isn't sure what to do? Smaug could only be defeated by an arrow the first time. This Smaug has to be smarter and more defensive. Maybe Thorin is waiting for the right moment." You defended.

"It doesn't matter." The nutcracker suddenly snapped in. "He shouldn't have allowed this to happen... To let others fall... For something he should've taken care of..."

"... Then he will come back and take that mountain back." You stated, frowning at the nutcracker. "If he is alive... I know he will..."

"If you're right, he won't stand a chance against Smaug now." The boy huffed and folded his arms. "He's too strong and too smart... And Thorin going to him will be what he wants... Hopefully someone can step up and just take out that worm... Before anyone else gets hurt..."

"Aragorn, can we go? Please?" Esmeralda asked, tugging on the boy's tunic. Your eyes widened as you looked to the boy in surprise.

"Your... Your name is Aragorn?"

"Yes, why?" The boy frowned and watched you warily. You were jaw dropped. You must've been at the time right after the war of the five armies... Aragorn was so young here.

"It is dangerous to linger here. We will travel together until we can find you a safe place to retire to." The nutcracker spoke up, as he climbed into the horse cart and took the reins. "Hurry now, we must go."

You decided to drop the topic of Aragorn and just move along. You would figure out things as you go along. As you climbed up to sit beside the nutcracker and the kids climbed in the back, you couldn't help but stare at the grey streaks of hair through the nutcracker's raven hair made of wood. And you noted his height... And his low voice... And his knowledge of dwarven craft.

You covered your mouth in shock as everything clicked together for you. The nutcracker, Thorin, took no notice as he gripped the reins and gave them a slap. The horse stepped onto the beaten path and began to head up the road.

Now you knew what Smaug meant by King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn has joined the party. He won't be a big part of the story, but it is a little nod to the timeline.


	5. Old Allies and Enemies

You had been riding in the horse cart for about an hour. The snow began to lessen, leaving you in a lively green forest that seemed to be completely alive. You were thankful for the lack of cold, happy to be in a warmer environment. You made small talk with the kids as time went by. Aragorn stayed withdrawn, but Esmeralda spoke of home fondly.

The little hobbit was telling you about her friends back at the Shire, when you both were hushed by Thorin. You were still shocked that the one traveling with you the whole time was the dwarven King. You remembered his portrayal in the movies and you do remember mentioning to your cousin that you did find him the most attractive of the dwarrows. You were going to get back at your cousin after this.

You looked to the dwarven king now to see why he had shushed you. Thorin said nothing, but nodded down the mountain side not too far from the trail you were on. You looked over and paled, as the kids gasped. A group of orcs were down below pulling wagons, one filled with weapons another filled with foods.

"That must be from the town..." Esmeralda whispered.

"We need to leave this area. Now." Just as Thorin said it, the cart hit a particular bump in the road that caused a rattling sound. The dwarf cursed under his breathe, as the orcs looked up and tried to look through the trees. "They heard the cart, I'll send it off. But we need to leave it."

Without question, the four of you quietly slipped off the cart. Thorin ushered the horse off and it sped away, making enough noise to draw attention after it. A group of orcs went after the cart, but a few began to make their way through the trees. You picked up Esmeralda as Thorin drew his sword. Aragorn drew a small dagger, glaring at the trees.

"There's too many. We need to put some distance between us." Thorin stated, hushed. He had you lead the way through the trees away from the orcs, as he kept the rear, glancing back for any sign of ambush. You all jumped upon hearing the snapping of wood and the falling of footsteps.

"They're running. They'll catch us, soon enough!" Aragorn hissed, his grip tightening and his knuckles paling.

"They won't. I won't allow it." Thorin stated, every word of his brimming with certainty. Even if his eyes betrayed his words. You frowned and sped your pace up, as Esmeralda held onto you. You heard an Orc roar out and just as you were going to break into a run, a rope ladder was flung down in front of your group. You ran to the escape and helped Esmeralda climb up as you stayed behind her. Aragorn was at your heels and Thorin glanced around the area, before following you all up.

You collapse onto a wood deck, as Aragorn moves past you and back to Esmeralda's side. Thorin makes it to the top of the treehouse like sanctuary and pulls up the rest of the rope ladder. You get to your knees as your saviors step into the light. You stiffened up and you had no doubt that Thorin must have, too. A couple of elves, dressed in armor, stepped forward with their bows drawn.

"Nathals?" A smooth voice rung out as a figure stepped out of the building itself and made his appearance. You looked at him and your jaw dropped. Thranduil, in all of his Elvenking glory. You saw Thorin's eyes narrow and you didn't blame him one bit. You didn't like being in this situation, either.

"Khalam..." Thorin hissed, standing to his full height. You got to your feet and edged back to stand beside Thorin, feeling safer with the dwarf than the cold elf king. Thranduil raised an eyebrow as he stepped forward to examine the four of you. Aragorn held Esmeralda close, but didn't seem to be afraid of the old elf. You were intimidated, but you did your best not to show it.

"Khuzdul... Interesting..." Thranduil murmured as he folded his arms. "So, we have two man, a hobbit, and..."

He trailed off as he looked at Thorin boredly.

"A child's puppet?"

"A nutcracker." You stepped in, frowning. You didn't hate the elves, but at this moment, you didn't appreciate how this specific elf was treating Thorin. "He can take his title literally if he needs to."

The elves with bows looked to each other with equal shock, before looking back to you. Thranduil tilted his head as he gazed at you.

"Brave human. I don't think you know to whom you speak." The elf king commented, his voice soft.

"Thranduil, the Elvenking? I don't care who you are. I don't like the way that you address my friend." You huffed, your once chilled skin now burning with anger. You felt a hard hand on your shoulder and you looked down to Thorin. He gave a shake of his head and you frowned, before relaxing your shoulders. You looked back to Thranduil, biting the inside of your cheek. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to outburst like that."

"I will leave it be, but I warn you not to cross me as such, again." Thranduil warned, his words crisp. He opened his mouth to say more, when another figure, this one being small, also appeared from the treehouse-like quarters. You knew who he was the moment your eyes landed on his face. The curly hair, the big nose, the hairy feet. You smiled and opened your mouth to greet him.

"Bilbo Baggins." But Thorin beat you to it. You looked to the wooden dwarf who looked at the hobbit in relief. Bilbo blinked in surprise, looking over the newcomers, but his gaze settled on Thorin.

"Sorry, have we met before? I don't recall running into a wooden man, but your voice... It's familiar..." Bilbo commented, a small frown working onto his face.

"Our paths might have crossed once." Thorin answered. You smiled, knowingly, before facing the hobbit.

"I hadn't seen these folks earlier, Thranduil." Bilbo gestured to your group as the Elvenking rolled his eyes.

"They were being chased by orcs, we gifted them aid and here they are now." Thranduil briskly answered.

"Esmeralda Took. What are you doing here?" Bilbo scolded as he stepped forward and picked up the little hobbit.

"Sorry, Bilbo." Esmeralda apologized.

"You know her?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"A distant cousin, she is." Bilbo looked back to you, Thorin, and Aragorn. "I don't recall the other three."

"They helped us." Aragorn spoke up as he nodded to you and Thorin. "They're odd... But we would still be alone in a destroyed village if it weren't for them."

"It's true." Esmeralda agreed.

"If you have nothing to hide, you won't mind answering a few questions for us then. Will you?" Thranduil mused, still eying you and Thorin. Bilbo placed Esmeralda back on her feet, before looking to the elf guards.

"Could you take them to the other families?" The hobbit asked. One of the elves nodded, before gently ushering the kids away onto a wooden bridge connected to other trees. Looking carefully, you could see a network of homes in the trees, out of sight from the plain eye. Thranduil moved into the tree home, as Bilbo gave you and Thorin sorrowful looks. "Excuse him, he isn't fond of strangers."

"I gathered that." Thorin grumbled. He gave the hobbit one more look and opened his mouth to say something, but he changed his mind and brushed past the hobbit into the home. You gave Bilbo a thankful look as you stepped in with Thorin. It was a plain room with nothing but a long table seated in the middle, a map of Middle Earth laid across it. Thranduil looked up as everyone entered.

"Let's start with who you are and what you're doing here." Thranduil cleared his throat and waited, expectantly.

"I am the Nutcracker, as she said." Thorin announced, nodding to you.

"And I'm ___." You answered, scratching your cheek lightly. You blinked and looked to Thorin. You realized you hadn't even given him your name, yet. What a way to find out.

"We are both victims of Smaug's magic." Thorin continued.

"We're trying to find the only one who can defeat him: the Seregon Princess."

"The Seregon Princess?" Bilbo repeated, looking surprised by the new bit of news.

"Do not be fooled, hobbit. They only speak of fairy tales." Thranduil stated, smoothly.

"It's the truth. Told to me by King Thorin himself." Thorin growled out, as he glared at the elf king.

"King Thorin? He is the sole reason every being in Middle Earth is in this mess. If it weren't for that reckless dwarven king, Smaug wouldn't be alive and killing everyone who crosses his path." Thranduil hissed, glowering at Thorin.

"You speak ill of the King."

"When he should be spoken less of." Thranduil cut off Thorin. "He was useless, stubborn, irresponsible-"

"Thranduil, you are forgetting that Thorin was a dear friend of mine." Bilbo cut in to defend Thorin.

"Bilbo Baggins, you are forgetting that at the moment I am your superior. I had hoped that Thorin would be better, stronger than his ancestors. I was sadly wrong..." Thranduil shook his head. "I have more important matters to think about. Such as making sure my people and the beings we come across are kept safe."

"Then perhaps you should be looking for the Princess too." You spoke up.

"I have no time to indulge in some search for a make-believe princess." Thranduil rolled his eyes. "I am a king myself, I cannot get involved in a wild goose chase.

"But Thranduil, if they're telling the truth... This Seregon Princess, she might be our last hope. We have tried everything else to stop Smaug. You know we're running out of ideas and time." Bilbo stated, sending a firm and strong look towards the Elvenking.

"Even if it were true, we do not even know where to begin to look."

"But we do." Thorin affirmed. "She is on an island, across the Sea of Ekkaia. We were told this from one of the ancient Eagles."

"One of the higher beings themselves..." Thranduil hummed as he fell into deep thought. "The hobbit is right... We are running out of time. We will search for this Seregon Princess. I will put myself in charge in charge of this expedition, to reduce problems that may surface."

"Of course." Thorin grumbled, a frown settling on his wood lips. Thranduil nodded to the three of you, before making his way out of the building. Thorin went to move away, but the smaller hobbit grabbed ahold of his wooden elbow and looked up at him, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Do you know what became of King Thorin?" Bilbo asked Thorin. The dwarf king didn't meet his friend's eyes.

"Smaug destroyed him... At least what was left of him..." Thorin muttered. Bilbo's expression fell, as he released Thorin and stepped back.

"He was a good dwarf, despite what others may say." Bilbo stated, his voice wavering.

"He's not wrong." You added. Thorin looked to you, a spark of suspicion in his eyes. You decided to ignore it as you approached Bilbo. You were going to speak to your favorite hobbit and no one was gonna stop you. Not even Thorin Oakenshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Nathals - Guests  
> Khalam - Elves


	6. An Endless Drop

"So, you return to me to tell of how you let Thorin escape?" Smaug looked at the group of orcs, unimpressed. "And instead of fleeing from the land and from my eyes, you return here? Expecting what? Mercy?"

An Orc gulped, but none of them motioned to reveal what they thought. Smaug sighed and without another word, lowered his jaw and released waves of fire. The fire burned up and turned the orcs in the room to ash, before the flames diminished. Smaug rubbed his forehead, a headache beginning to form.

"I thought aligning myself with the orcs could be a good idea, but it seems it's only working against me..." Smaug stood from the throne of the mountain and walked down the steps, before heading in the direction of the dwarves library. The library was filled to the brim with books, but the dragon sometimes wished it was an elven library. The Elves kept their info orderly, clean, and easy to find. Smaug had been spending his time, tracing every book in this library, since everything was jumbled up. It was partly his fault, as a dragon he was merciless to the halls of this castle.

Smaug stepped into the old library and walked over to where he had last left off. He began to continuously scan the book sides. He flicked open every book that had princess in the title, but there was no tie to seregons. The flower, Seregon, had gone instinct during the beginning of the second age. He recalled their blood-red color.

The humanoid dragon flicked open a book about flowers and scanned through it, before tossing it to the side.

"Hopeless... Absolutely hopeless. How does that young dwarf know of something I have no recollection of? Unless he made it up." Smaug frowned as he traced a nail against the spine of a book. "But it seems so important to the dwarf... Why would he hold onto such a lie?"

Something shined into Smaug's eyes and he looked to a book up on a higher shelf. It's binding was of gold string that weaved through its pages. The tyrant narrowed his eyes as he reached up and grabbed the book. It was written in an older Khuzdul, but it roughly translated to 'Mythological Figures From Mirrored Worlds'. Smaug turned to the table of contents and his eyes widened on the first thing he read.

"Seregon Princess..." Smaug hissed as he hurriedly turned to the page. Disappointment began to fill him as he found the chapter of the princess was only a page long. He licked his lips. "Here we are. 'The Seregon Princess: Kind, clever, and brave'... That is all that's written..."

Smaug let out a shout of rage, as he slammed the book shut.

"Where is she?!" The tyrant slammed his fists against the bookshelf, causing the shelving to snap under his force. He growled as he smoothed his hair back and out of his face. "I will just have to kill the 'King of the Mountain' before he has the chance to find this princess..."

Smaug turned and looked over, noticing a giant, crumbling statue of one of the Kings that ruled this mountain. He hummed as an idea came to his head, and he raised his hand to the statue.

"Sarn plural serni i padad-, destroui a gurth na ton-." Smaug hissed as a wave of orange magic shot from his finger tips and into the statue. The statue's eyes began to glow a fiery orange, before the statue gained movement and stood to its full height. It towered over the bookshelves and its gaze stopped on Smaug. The tyrant smirked and cleared his throat. "Find the wooden dwarf king and crush him!"

The statue said no words as it turned and stepped into the large corridors of the castle, making his way out. Smaug inhaled, feeling his chest rise. It felt good to be alive and in power, again.

~

"Do you think that horse from earlier will be alright?" Esmeralda asked, as you tucked her into bed.

"I'm sure she got away just fine." You smiled and assured her, running a hand through her honey curls. The little hobbit beamed up at you, before nestling her head against the pillow provided for her. "Will you be alright without us for a couple of days?"

"Yes, the elves are very nice." The little girl yawned and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep. You moved away from the bed and glanced to the other one set against the wall. Aragorn sat up in his bed, examining his dagger.

"Aragorn... What were you doing out here alone?" You asked, softly. The boy frowned, before looking to you warily.

"I wanted to help out with this fight. My mother was against it, but... I can't help by staying at home." Aragorn set aside his dagger. "I am not the best fighter, but I can help. Even if all I need to do is protect Esmeralda."

"You're a good person, Aragorn." You began to blow out the candles in the room, so they could sleep better. "Just stay safe for all of us, won't you?"

"... I will. Thank you. Goodnight, ___." They boy slipped into bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders. You blew out the last candle, leaving the only light source to be the full moon piercing through the window. You noticed a figure out on one of the platforms and frowned, exiting the small hut.

Thorin sat on the edge of one of the platforms, looking out to the Lonely Mountain. The moon lit up his wood features and it made you wonder how he'd look like his normal self, basking in this moonlight. You quietly stepped over and decided to make yourself known.

"Can't sleep?" You asked. Thorin looked up at you as you sat down beside him, letting out a huff. Sitting right beside him, you noticed he was the same height sitting down. Long torso and short legs it would seem.

"I am a wooden puppet. Sleep appears to be a pointless concept to me." He answered, as his gaze wandered back to the mountains.

"You're more than a nutcracker... King Thorin." You bit your lip as you said it, not sure if now was the right time to reveal your knowledge. You heard Thorin take a shuddering breathe as he looked to you in surprise. He seemed to be speechless, so you decided to ask your first question. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"..." Thorin looked over you, trying to see if he could recognize you from anywhere. He wondered how you, you of all people, knew who he was. Finally, the dwarven king sighed and lowered his gaze. "I failed my people... I failed them when they needed me the most... I was suppose to be here... For them..."

"You died. You couldn't have helped at the time." You reasoned.

"But I'm here now! And look at me, hidden in the woods like a coward..." Thorin closed his eyes.

"You're risking your life to help these people, you are no coward. You are a king and you deserve that throne more than you think." You stated, a fire in your voice.

"Open your eyes, woman!" Thorin snapped, rising to his feet to look down at you. His gaze was hard and cold, as he glared down at you. "Have you not listened to the people we have come across? They think less of me than they do Smaug. They do not want me as a king... A leader... I have failed, don't you understand?"

"Bilbo doesn't think so, nor do I." You didn't get to your feet, feeling a bit too intimidated. "And if you truly think you've failed... Why do you continue to try and help?"

"... I hope to find this Seregon Princess, she can help me restore the happiness that I could not. I owe the people I hurt that." Thorin answered, his voice low. He didn't give you time to respond, as he turned and walked away. You frowned and watched him go. You really messed up by bringing this stuff up, but... It hurt you to see Thorin like this. You wish he could see what you saw.

~

The journey planned and mapped by Thranduil started as soon as light hit the land. Everyone was ushered out with their bags packed and headed for the Sea of Ekkaia. Your group was small, consisting of you, Thorin, Thranduil, and Bilbo. The dwarf and elf remained in silence, so you decided to walk along with Bilbo to make some conversation. He always had something to talk about.

You were chatting with Bilbo about hobbit recipes, when you both were stopped by the two men ahead. Thranduil turned to look back at you two, before gesturing to the obstacle ahead.

"We will be crossing here." The elvenking announced. Ahead was a giant drop into a canyon, with the face of a cliff running across it to the other side. The only trail that could possibly be across was the small ledge that stuck out of the cliff's face, where feet could barely fit.

"It is too dangerous. We must find another route." Thorin looked to Thranduil, clearly thinking and knowing this was a bad idea.

"Not brave enough to take such a rigorous path, nutcracker?" Thranduil taunted.

"I am more putting the thoughts of the group ahead of my own." Thorin glanced at you and Bilbo. "Not all of us are agile."

"I planned ahead, my wooden friend. Master Baggins has trekked dangerous terrain before, the girl is graceful enough this should be no problem, and I thought you to be some experienced warrior." Thranduil frowned lightly. "Perhaps I was wrong about you."

"Lead the way, Khulm." Thorin spat. Thranduil smirked, before he swiftly began to make his way across the ledge. Thorin nodded to Bilbo. "You go ahead, I want to keep an eye on you both."

"Oh, thank you." Bilbo nodded to Thorin, before hesitantly beginning to edge across the ledge. Thorin looked to you, his gaze serious.

"Stay close to me, I won't allow you or the hobbit to slip away." He ordered.

"I'll stay close." You promised. After Bilbo gained some distance on the ledge, Thorin followed after him, carefully stepping with his large wooden boots. Once the start of the ledge was clear, you walked over and carefully began to step across it, too. Your hands found the crevices in the cliff for some support were you to slip. Thranduil made it to the end of the ledge path, making it safely to the other side.

"Simple as that." He commented, as he waited patiently for the three of you.

"We aren't all so graceful..." Bilbo muttered, before letting out a yelp. You watched in horror, as Bilbo slipped and almost felt into the canyon below if he hadn't reached out and grabbed the ledge with his hands. "Help! I won't be able to hold on long!"

"Hold on, Bilbo." Thorin unsheathed his sword and easily slammed it a foot into the wall. He reached bag into his bag and unfurled a rope, which he tightly tied around the sword and his waist. He looked to you as he braced the edge. "Watch the rope and sword, if it shifts take ahold of it."

"I-I will." You answered. Thorin nodded, before dropping down beside Bilbo. The rope held him, as he held onto it with one wood arm and held the other out to the hobbit.

"Will that be able to hold us both?" Bilbo asked, eyeing the sword above warily.

"Trust me, burglar." Thorin extended his arm out more, as Bilbo looked to him in surprise. Without another word of encouragement, the hobbit reached over and grabbed ahold of Thorin's arm. The dwarf gripped the smaller hobbit, before hefting him up. "Take him!"

"Got it!" You carefully reached down and grabbed Bilbo's hand, before pulling him back up onto the platform. The hobbit hurried across to the other side, before waving a hand over.

"Kick off over to this ledge. I will grab ahold of you!" Bilbo assured. Thorin looked up to you in question as you flattened yourself to the wall.

"Do it! I'll watch the rope!" You called down. Thorin nodded, before bending down to put more force into propelling himself. The dwarf kicked off towards Bilbo and the hobbit grabbed his outstretched wooden hand. Bilbo almost lost his grasp, but another arm came in and grabbed onto Thorin's elbow. Thorin and Bilbo looked to Thranduil in surprise.

"Hm?" Thranduil released Thorin's arm as soon as the dwarf regained his footing on land. "Why so surprised? I have a heart, too, you should know."

"Forgive us for finding it so hard to believe." Thorin huffed, before turning back to you. You still hadn't made it across. "You're nearly there. Just make it to this side, we will catch you if you slip."

"Alright..." You reached out and grabbed Thorin's sword, sliding it out of the cliffside. You held it aloft as you took in a breathe. You sprinted forward and with only a couple feet between you and the edge, you jumped. Thorin stepped forward and grabbed onto your forearms, pulling you away from the cliffside. He placed an arm around your waist to steady you as you panted.

"Let's not do that, again..." You exhaled, slightly leaning your head on top of Thorin's.

"We will not be taking such treacherous paths, again, I assure you." Thorin glanced over at Thranduil with narrowed eyes, as he kept ahold of you. The elvenking rolled his eyes, as he pulled out his map to study. Once calmed down, you offered Thorin's sword to him.

"This is yours..." Thorin smiled slightly, as he accepted back his sword, sheathing it.

"Thank you." The dwarf looked over to his hobbit friend, who was watching the two of you, curiously. Thorin sighed deeply. "I owe you an explanation, hobbit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarn plural serni i padad-, destroui a gurth na ton- - Stone statue, walk and stand tall, go and bring death to all.  
> Khulm - Elf


	7. A Different Kind of Magic

You all began to trek after the incident, but Thorin and Bilbo trailed a little behind to talk in privacy. You heard a few exclamations and some raising of voices, but you were blocked off from most of the conversation. You didn't want to pry, this was something they needed to talk about between themselves.

"How did you get tangled up in this mess, human?" A silk voice piped up and you looked to Thranduil who walked beside you. It was still astonishing to see the cold king out and about, walking with your group. You had always only seen him on the back of an elk or inside. It was strange... How normal he felt among the others.

"I'm not exactly from around here." You admitted. "Another world... Like this one, but not too much like it."

"How so?"

"Well, there are humans and swords and bows, but... There aren't elves or dwarrows or hobbits or dragons or any magic like there is in this world." You hesitated. "I take that back... We do have magic, but it's not an element or a thing or a power... It's just something we hold in our hearts."

"... Like hope?" Thranduil asked.

"Yeah, like hope." You smiled at him. "And dreams and miracles and faith and many other things... It isn't a mystical magic, but... It's something that can change our world for the better. But only if we continue to believe in it."

"And love? Is that considered a magic in your world?"

"I suppose it could to some... Why?" You asked, looking at the elvenking curiously.

"I saw you and the wooden man last night." Thranduil admitted, as your smile dropped and you ducked your head down. "I will not make any false accusations, but I did observe that you and him are close. Perhaps not romantically, but a sort of close bond. I just find it strange, since you both have not known each other too long."

"Sometimes friendships can develop quickly... Problems bring people together, you know?" You shrugged slightly, as you dared a glance back at the elf. His cold, blue eyes stared back at you and even though he didn't seem phased, it felt as if the conversation was now over. His eyes told you that. You heard a clapping sound and glanced back to see Bilbo pull Thorin down into a hug. The dwarf clapped his friend on the back, returning the embrace as you and Thranduil halted in your walk.

"I hate to disturb the touching show of affections, but we are running on time. We can save our emotions for when we make it to the shore of Ekkaia." Thranduil stated, dryly. Bilbo and Thorin pulled away from each other. Bilbo still looked ecstatic from all he heard, but Thorin glanced at Thranduil with annoyance.

"So, the sea of Ekkaia does exist." Thorin noted.

"Indeed, but it can not be found by simple, mortal eyes." Thranduil began, his voice becoming icy. "Only those with eyes of royals can see the ocean on their own... Others will need royalty to guide their eyes to the ocean. So, only I will be able to find these waters."

"That is why you so 'graciously' offered to join us." Thorin grumbled.

"Precisely, you may thank me after we have found our princess." Thranduil turned and began making his way, again. Bilbo placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder, sending the dwarf a warm smile, before releasing his shoulder and running up to catch up with Thranduil. Thorin walked forward and once he came up, you walked alongside him.

"That was very noble of you. What you did to save Bilbo's life. You could have lost your own." You spoke softly, finding yourself unconsciously doing so.

"It was the least I could do for an old friend..." Thorin smiled a little, as he watched Bilbo walk ahead. "He never lost hope in me..."

"No one in your company did. They were just pushing through until they could get Thorin back. Their Thorin." You insisted.

"Your knowledge of me and my company is a bit frightening. Did you gain this knowledge from your documentaries?" Thorin asked, with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Yes, and Thorin Oakenshield... Despite your insecurities and doubts, I can assure you that you are probably the most legendary dwarf to live." You chose your words carefully as you spoke to the dwarf king. He looked up at you unsurely, before shaking his head.

"No, my father or my grandfather-"

"Fell to a sickness that no one in your blood could sway from. All except for you." You reached out and placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Thorin... You journeyed with twelve other dwarrows and a hobbit to the Lonely Mountain, and you took it back. You had a lot of help, but you were the one who led it. It's because of you that Smaug was finally slain, it was because of you that the doors to Erebor were opened once more, it's because of you that a hobbit both loves the comforts of home and the thrill of adventure."

You both looked ahead to the hobbit, who if he were any other hobbit he'd be backing out now, but this was Bilbo Baggins. The famous burglar, friend of Thorin. You smiled and you noticed that Thorin's own warm smile appeared for a brief moment.

"You're a legendary and good dwarf, Thorin. The only dwarf that I can think of who might succeed you is Gl\'f3in's son, Gimli." You admitted.

"Does he do good things?" Thorin chuckled a little, recalling the small dwarrow.

"He does great things." You released Thorin's shoulder. "Like you."

Thorin sent you a small nod and your smile brightened, before you began to walk ahead to rejoin the other two. Thorin watched you walk and felt a warmth inside of him grow, one he hadn't felt for a long time.

~

Another hour of walking took place, before suddenly the four of you were standing at the edge of a hill overlooking a desert. Nothing could be seen for miles, except for desert. Though there were some torn apart boat parts, sunken in the sand.

"Ah, here we are." Thranduil hummed, as he stepped forward.

"What?" Bilbo frowned. "But there's nothing here but endless sand for miles. We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Desert? Can you not see the water?" Thorin looked over, confused at Bilbo's statement. The dwarf looked to you questionably and all you did was shake your head.

"Only eyes of royalty can see the waters on their own. I explained earlier." Thranduil glanced at Thorin. "If you really can see it, it would mean you are of royal blood."

"And if I am?"

"Hm..." Thranduil eyed Thorin suspiciously, before walking over to you and Bilbo. "If a royal makes contact with your skin, you may be able to perceive the waters as well."

Thranduil held out his hands for you and Bilbo to take. The hobbit took his hand and gasped, his eyes widening as he looked out to the desert. You frowned and hesitantly took Thranduil's hand, gasping at the sight. Beautiful waves of water rippled across the land, an invisible ocean from the normal eye. The sea of Ekkaia.

"Now." Thranduil released both your hands, causing the ocean to fade from view. "Baggins, I wish for you to stay on the shore with me. I will need assistance crafting a boat for the four of us to travel across on."

"I can help with that." Bilbo nodded, though looked slightly hesitant. Thranduil turned to you and Thorin.

"The both of you. Go gather any resources you can find in the nearby woods. We know not how long this journey may take and I wish to be prepared for the worse." Thranduil explained. You looked to Thorin, who motioned you over. You walked over to him and departed back into the trees behind the hill.

"I used to know these woods, back when my people took refuge in the Iron Hills a distance from here." Thorin started, to fill the silence between you two. "The trees were always filled with fruit and flowers through here."

"Was it good? The fruit?" You asked.

"Aye... Dwalin and I would rest out here after a long day of hunting." Thorin brushed his wood fingers against a tree he passed. "I, and many other dwarrows are not fans of the woods, not like the homes of our caves. But I could make an exception for these woods..."

You hummed in response, enjoying the sound of Thorin's voice through the silence of the forest. It was nice and peaceful.

"The fruit should be around here, but..." Thorin looked at the barren trees around you both, as he became wary. He stopped in his tracks as you stopped beside him, looking to him with concern.

"Is something wrong, Thorin?" You asked.

"There should be a river that lies within these woods, but I cannot hear it's running waters..." Thorin frowned a little, picking up his pace as he led ahead of you. You both came to a rut of land that was dry, but it clearly was where the river travelled. The grass and trees along the river were withering. "The river... It's gone..."

"Let's follow its path up, maybe we can see why it's all gone now." You suggested, pointing up the river's old path. Thorin nodded, dropping into the river's ditch and began to follow the path up. You dropped down and followed after him. The further you walked, the more you noticed the ground becoming more moist as you went along. You wondered how, until you came to a stop with Thorin.

In front of you both was a cave entrance to the river, but it was block off by stones of the earth. It didn't look like they naturally fell there, but rather placed there by someone. Who would want to block off the river?

"Someone must have barricaded the river..." Thorin stepped over and reached out, grabbing onto a block. He tugged on it a little and it shifted in his grip. "The stone isn't mortared. I can move them aside. Move yourself out of the riverbed. The water is undoubtedly built up at the moment..."

You knew what he meant and climbed out of the riverbed, watching from the sidelines. Thorin began to remove smaller stones from the wall and you watched as spouts of water began to burst from the openings. The dwarf removed a couple more stones, when there was a sudden crumbling sound. Thorin dropped the stone off to the side and rushed over, climbing out of the ditch. You grabbed onto his hand and helped pull him up, as the stone wall crumbled and a mountain of water came crashing out of the cave.

Thorin sighed in relief, as he relaxed his wood arms. The rush of ethereal bodies in the water didn't go unnoticed by the both of you. More river-maids. One of the maids, pushed herself out of the water onto land, and looked to you and Thorin with a thankful gaze.

"Le fael." She bowed her head in appreciation.

"You're welcome." Thorin nodded back. "Would you mind healing the trees? We need to gather some resources for a trip we plan to take."

The river-maid must have understood English, er, Westron, because she sat back in contemplation. Her eyes flickered between the both of you, as a smile began to spread across her face. She clasped her hands and looked to Thorin.

"Glinn-nin a gl\'edr." You had heard those words before. Thorin let out huff of irritation as he folded his arms.

"Why must river-maids ask for such tedious requests?" Thorin sighed and unfolded his arms, allowing them to fall to his sides. "Fine, I will-"

"No, I can do it this time." You cut him off, stepping forward. The dwarf looked to you in surprise.

"But you know no Middle Earth songs, it would just be simpler for me to-"

"I know one song." You assured. Thorin eyed you, not seemingly convinced, but you just smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Trust me, Thorin. I know what I'm doing."

"..." Thorin's eyes flicked over yours and you swore you saw a warmth shine from them for a brief moment. The dwarf nods. "I will not stop you then."

"The song I know... It isn't a happy one..." You admitted, drawing back your hand from Thorin's and looking to the river-maid. The maid seemed to contemplate your words, before she nodded slightly. You took a deep breathe as you surfaced the lyrics to your memory. "It's a song about the line of Durin..."

You could feel Thorin's eyes on you as you cleared your throat.

"It might be sad... But it's an unfinished song." You looked to Thorin with an earnest expression. "It might turn out to be a happy song when it is finished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Le fael - Thank you  
> Glinn-nin a glír - Sing a song


	8. Song of Durin

You recalled your period of hype where all you could think about was The Hobbit. You watched all the movies, re-read the book, studied a few of the characters, and memorized a couple of the songs. You only remembered one song still. But you did remember why you became so engrossed. You were struck by the king of the mountain. The fall of Thorin had hurt you, seeing it in front of your eyes and now... Now that breathe was still within the king, you wanted to keep it that way.

"A King there was on throne engraved in great halls of colonnades. With roof of gold and argent floor, and mighty runes along the door. The brightest light of moon and star in crystal lamp shines through the dark. Unshadowed by the veil of night, they burned eternal shimmering white." You softly began to sing, stumbling over the first couple of words. But as you went along with the song, your voice became stronger and some confidence began to fill your chest. The river-maid and Thorin listened in silence, and you didn't miss the fallen expression that began to spread across Thorin's face. "The skies are bleak, the hills are aged. The forge's flames have died away. No songs are sung, no blade is cast. In Durin's halls the evil lasts."

As you sang, you began to notice the withering trees and grass began to regain life becoming a bright green. You even saw miraculous fruit that began to grow along the trees' branches.

"The darkness hangs over his tomb beneath the mountain in the gloom. But e'er the fallen stars glow freer in cool and breathless Mirrormere." You looked directly to Thorin now, noticing his mix emotions. He seemed stunned but pleased at the revival of the plants, but saw sorrow in his eyes. No doubt his mind lingered on all the misfortune that fell him at the Lonely Mountain. "There rests his crown in water clear, till Durin returns once more from sleep..."

You finished the song off leaving the three of you in a stiff silence. The river-maid smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Cin gar-a bein hu." The river-maid stated.

"What did she say?" You asked Thorin.

"She said that you have a beautiful voice." Thorin answered and looked back to you, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "She isn't wrong."

"Heh..." You looked down sheepishly, feeling a warmth come to your cheeks.

"The plants are healthy once more. Let's gather some resources and head back." Thorin cleared his throat, bringing you both back to the task at hand. "I rather not be scolded by that elf later."

"You and me both." You agreed, allowing a light laugh. And with that, you both began to gather up apples, pears, nectarines, any fruit that you could get ahold of that hung from the branches. You wondered how Thorin would manage with his height, but it was no hindrance. The dwarf easily climbed the trees, gathering fruits. You were more than impressed.

You both filled the bags that were provided you from the tree village and they were just about filled to the brim, when you both decided to stop your gathering.

"That should be more than enough. I expect no complaints from that elf." Thorin brushed off his wood hands. The woods were silent, aside from the humming of the river-maids that still lingered in the waters. For once during this perilous day, you had finally had a moment of peace. You sighed and smiled a little, looking to your dwarven companion. He seemed at ease, too.

"This world is really beautiful." You started, moving to sit against the tree nearest to you. Thorin hummed and watched as you settled down.

"Is your world not like this?" The dwarf asked.

"I'm sure there are places this beautiful in my world, but it isn't all beautiful like this world." You shrugged lightly.

"Not all this world is beautiful. Mordor is a grim, ravage land where darkness dwells. Not even evil would call it beautiful." Thorin pointed out. He sighed and moved over to settle down beside you. He rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes. You smiled, looking at the wooden dwarf finally relaxing.

"I don't like the circumstances that brought me here, but I am glad I met and was able to travel with you, Thorin Oakenshield." You declared, your hesitance fading away for a brief moment. "If I can help you regain the Lonely Mountain, than nothing would make me happier at the moment."

"But what of the curse placed on you? Isn't that more important?" Thorin opened and looked to you, a cautionary aura about him.

"I mean, yes, but..." You trailed off as you looked away, embarrassed. Of course you needed to lift your curse, but you could live with being small. But could you live knowing that this world was under Smaug's rule and that Thorin was hated? Could you live knowing that Bilbo's journey was for nothing? You tried to sort through your thoughts, but they slipped away when you felt something placed over your hand.

You looked down to see the wooden hand of Thorin's placed over yours. You looked up to meet the dwarf's gaze. His mouth was set straight, but his eyes were a warm blue. You felt your heart flutter and you pushed away your wandering thoughts. This was Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, a royal dwarf, what would he want with a human like you?

You both looked like you wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Finally Thorin took a deep breathe and opened his mouth to speak. The crashing of trees caused you both to jump. Thorin got to his feet and drew his sword, looking in the direction of the loud crash. From the trees, a giant stone statue appears appearing to glare in your direction.

"Thráin?!" Thorin claimed, confused.

"Like your father?" You asked. The statue did have dwarvish features.

"No, the original Thráin!" Thorin threw one of the filled bags over his shoulder and grabbed your wrist. He tugged you in the direction of the sea and you grabbed the other bag as he pulled you quickly through the woods. "My blade won't harm that stone! Our only hope is that the others finished crafting a ship!"

You both zipped through the trees as you felt the tremors of the statue following from behind. You both broke through the line of trees and since you were holding Thorin's hand, you could see the crashing waves of Ekkaia. Bilbo and Thranduil were just about done crafting a beautiful ship out of the spare parts of boat as you both ran across the shoreline.

"Thranduil! Bilbo! We need to go now!" You shouted, as you ran over to the two.

"What are you rambling on about?" Thranduil looked over, but his eyes widened as the stone statue stumbled into view.

"Good gracious me! Everyone, get in the boat!" Bilbo helped you into the craft, before getting in himself. Thorin threw the bag of supplies over onto the ship, before helping Thranduil push it out into the water. The two got soaked, but climbed into the boat as it began to drift off into sea. You glanced back at the advancing statue and frowned.

"At this rate, that thing is gonna catch up to us. Can we go any faster?" You asked.

"Even if we all rowed the ship away, it wouldn't be enough speed." Thranduil answered, he easily unraveled and tied the sail, catching the wind in its grasp. Just as the statue inched closer, you all felt a sudden lurch from the boat and to your amazement it began to gain speed into the ocean you couldn't see at the moment.

"What was that?"

"The river-maids..." You looked over at Thorin who was glancing down from the side of the boat. You decided to see for yourself and walked over to stand beside him. Just as he said, below you could see the ethereal bodies of the river-maids pulling the boat out to sea.

"I guess that's their way of saying thank you." You smiled a little and looked back to Thorin. The dwarf didn't smile back, though his eyes were filled with slight amusement.

"That rock monster won't be able to reach us now." Bilbo let out a sigh of relief. You all looked back to see the statue try to push against the invisible waves, but it didn't take too long for the statue to topple over and sink to the ground. "It's strange seeing something drown in invisible water..."

"Sometimes I envy the mortal point of view." Thranduil hummed, as he checked everything on the ship. Once done, he turned to Thorin a suspicious look in his gaze. "So, tell me. What made you two favorable in the eyes of the river-maids?"

"They were sealed away and we freed them." Thorin answered simply.

"They rarely show their thanks in such large ways." Thranduil stepped over to stand in front of Thorin. "I believe there is more to you then you have revealed to me, nutcracker. River-maids aid you, you can see this ocean of Ekkaia, and you bare a rare and powerful elvish blade."

Thorin's hand trailed to the blade that rested at his side, as Thranduil hissed at him.

"I have my suspicions, but the likelihood of you being the king under the mountain... There are too many factors that go against it..." Thranduil straightened up as he glared down at Thorin.

"Like what?" Thorin countered.

"The dwarf would've have insulted me at this point, he would have been vulgar and stubborn. You are surprisingly mature and humble, something the dwarf I met lacked." Thranduil glanced at you. "And he couldn't charm a girl unless he regaled her with his royal status. For some reason this girl trails alongside you with no strings."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Thorin Oakenshield could evolve and become better?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dwarves never change. Once greedy, always greedy."

"Dwarrows." You corrected.

"Amuse me, wooden man. Tell me who you really are." Thranduil ordered, ignoring you and your correction.

"... If I tell you the truth, you will not believe it. But if I ignore you, you might believe that truth." Thorin finally said, returning Thranduil's harsh glare.

"..." Thranduil spoke softer now, as he relaxed his stance. "How did the King Under the Mountain survive such a fatal wound?"

"I have no answer for that... I do not know myself..." Thorin brought up a wood hand to place against the cracks on his chest. "But something brought me back and now... Now I will not allow my resurrection to be in vain."

"... I will aid you then, this one last time." Thranduil turned and walked over to stand at the head of the ship. You looked to Thorin to find him more at ease. It must've been nice to get that off his chest. You looked ahead at the invisible waters and noticed a cloud of fog coming your way.

"I see fog. Should we be worried?" You asked.

"We will have to hope it lifts soon, for now, we will have to sail through it." Thorin answered as he looked ahead as well. Your group settled down for the moment as you all prepared to reach this unknown island, where a spell-breaking princess was said to lie. You hope this trip wasn't for nothing.

~

A couple hours had passed as your group sailed over the sea. The sun had set over the horizon, leaving you all in the thick fog. You couldn't even see the nighttime stars, it was too much. Bilbo had turned in early for the night and Thranduil had offered to keep awake until the dawn of day. You contemplated resting or not, as you looked over at Thorin.

He had been quiet for most of the trip and you wondered how he felt about everything. You've been in this world for three days and you still hadn't found this Seregon Princess, you wondered how soon you would find her. If she existed. You hoped Thorin wasn't having the same doubts, he was stronger than you were. You hesitantly stepped over to the dwarven King, who noticed your approach.

"We have been sailing aimlessly for hours... If the fog does not disperse, we will never find the Seregon Princess' island." Thorin stated as you stopped beside him.

"And if we don't? You've fought orcs, rescued Bilbo, and saved us from a stone statue of your ancestor! All without the Seregon Princess." You argued, giving him a serious look. Thorin seemed to hesitate, but he shook his head and looked away from you.

"Smaug is too powerful to take on alone. Besides, we have to find the Princess if you are to return home your true size." Thorin looked back his eyes wavering over you. His tone became hard as he continued. "That is what you want, is it not?"

"Of course..." You answered quietly, before your eyes trailed to the boards of the ship.

"..." Thorin sighed as he looked back out to the unseen sea. "You should get some rest. We will need to search long and hard tomorrow."

"Alright." You nodded to Thorin, before making your way back over to the sleeping hobbit. Your heart betraying your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys, the more feedback, the more frequent the updates.


	9. Leading His People

The echo of footsteps sounded around the aisles of books, as the dragon king stormed through them. He glanced at the spines of the books, his anger only rising.

"How? How could they so easily defeat a force of that magnitude? Am I to believe a mere dwarf and girl defeated a giant stone statue?" Smaug growled to himself. "They did have that old elf king and burglar with them... The little thief will burn as much as the king..."

Smaug stopped to climb a ladder up a shelve of books, glancing at each and every title. Nothing of his interest.

"I have combed through every page of every book in this Royal Library... and there is no other mention of a Seregon Princess." Smaug hissed, grabbing a book and beginning to scan through its pages. "But they are sailing the Ekkaia sea... They can't be doing a task so rigorous for nothing..."

Finding nothing, Smaug let out a shout of frustration as he burnt the book in his hands to a crisp.

"This Seregon Princess is a fantasy!" Smaug exhaled, smoke escaping his lips as he fell into thought. He leaned against the steps of the ladder he was on as a plan began to form in his head. "If Thorin wants to believe in fairy tales, he is going to find this one does not have a happy ending..."

~

You weren't sure how long you were asleep, but when you awoke to raised voices, it didn't feel like long. You looked to find Bilbo still fast asleep beside you. You listened and realized the voices speaking were Thorin and Thranduil.

"We need to turn back, elvenking. The weather is only getting worse." You heard Thorin growl slightly.

"Why the hesitance now? We have come too far, to turn back now would be a foolish idea." Thranduil quickly turned down the idea. "What? Do you feel fear of what lies ahead? Or perhaps it is your friends you fear for."

"..."

"... You continue to surprise me, dwarf. I did not realize you could have the capacity to care for another being other than yourself." Thranduil smoothly continued.

"You are one to speak. Locking guests in cells, fighting against those who could be your allies-"

"I do it to protect my people." Thranduil snapped.

"I am doing this for my people, too. I need to keep those two safe."

"They are not your people."

"It matters not what their race is, they ARE my people."

"And you think turning back will protect them? Or is it to protect you?" At Thranduil's words, silence fell upon the ship once more. But it didn't last long. You felt the chill of the fog lessen and you heard Thranduil clear his throat. "That must be the island."

"I will awake the others." You heard heavy footsteps approach you and Bilbo, and you closed your eyes, feigning sleep. A wooden hand was placed against your shoulder and gave you a slight shake. "Awaken, you two. We are nearing the shore of the island."

"Already...?" Bilbo mumbled, shifting and getting to his feet. You opened your eyes and looked up, catching the eyes of Thorin. He gazed down at you for a moment, before pushing himself to his feet and stepping away.

"Morning..." You muttered and pushed yourself to your own feet. You looked out to where the three others were looking to find a beautiful island. You still couldn't see the waters of the ocean, but the island was as clear as day. You thought normal Middle Earth was green, this even out stood its beauty. Waterfalls sprouted from the cliff sides and glittered in the rising sun.

"Who lived here, again?" You asked, as you gazed at the scenery.

"The Ainur dwelled here, the ones who created the land and sea and sky." Thranduil answered for you. "Or so they say..."

"Is this Seregon Princess an Ainur?"

"Not likely. The Holy Ones were all recorded for their doings. She might be half Ainur or something akin to that, but not a full blooded God." Thranduil scoffed at the idea, as he stepped onto the bow of the ship. "We are reaching shallow ground. We will need to pull the ship to shore or find a way to anchor it."

"Considering we have a lack of an anchor, pulling it to shore seems to be our only option." Bilbo rolled up his sleeves, ready to help. Once the four of you felt the boat hit land, you all hopped out and grabbed onto rope lining. You tugged the small ship out of the water and onto the sandy beach. Your jeans were soaked, but you could live with it. Thranduil placed a hand on his hips and looked around.

"Where should we begin..." The elvenking mumbled.

"Not t-to offend you in any way, Thranduil, b-but... I feel as if Thorin should lead us from this point on." Bilbo spoke up, stuttering over a few of his words.

"What?" Thranduil turned to the hobbit, an astonished look on his face. "Is my guidance not enough?"

"It's not that! It's just... This quest seems to be Thorin's more than yours. It only feels right for him to lead." Bilbo explained.

"Thorin Oakenshield is currently made of OAK! What makes him fit to lead?" Thranduil countered, sending a glare at the dwarf. "He has stirred enough problems up. Need he create more?"

"But he is the reason we made it this far." Bilbo argued. "He saved my life, warned us of the statue, befriended the river-maids to bring us to safety, and he's the sole reason we're searching for this princess who is to save us."

"No offense, Thranduil. But Thorin earned his right to lead." You cut in, standing up for the wooden dwarf, too.

"I am only half the reason we made it this far." You and Bilbo looked back as Thorin cut in, his baritone voice causing you both to silence. The dwarf king stepped forward and nodded to you. "I couldn't have managed any of those tasks without her."

"... Is this what you want? To hand the reins over to a greedy, dwarves' king?" Thranduil hissed.

"No." You placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "We wish to hand the reins over to the King Under the Mountain, ruler of dwarrows."

"..." Thranduil sighed and shook his head slightly. "If that is what you feel is right, than I have no need to argue."

The rest of you were stunned by the elf's compliance, but even more shocked to see Thranduil nod to Thorin in respect.

"Lead the way, Oakenshield."

Thorin nodded back in respect as he looked back up to you. You smiled a little and he returned it through his eyes, before stepping ahead of you and beginning to lead the way for your group.

~

With Thorin leading the way, your group made their way through forests, rocky terrain, and rivers alike. It was when you saw the ruins of a castle ahead of you that your hope began to spiral upwards. An old castle fit for a princess. You felt a weight lift off your shoulders, but looking at Thorin you couldn't help your stomach sink. You brought a hand up to touch the dwarven necklace around your neck, hesitation beginning to fog your mind.

"Are you coming?" You jumped and looked over to see Thorin looking to you, a skeptical expression across his wooden features. He must've saw your hesitation and you tried to relax yourself.

"Oh, yes." You meekly answered. Thorin nodded and joined the other two as they made their way up the old stone steps. You trailed behind the group, trying to sort out your feelings.

"Strange..." Thranduil stopped at a wall that seemed to have scratches across its surface. He examined the scratches and his frown grew.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, stopping beside the elf.

"It's the Orc's disgusting language." Thranduil answered, kneeling down to inspect the ground.

"Is that all?"

"No." Thranduil looked to Bilbo as he straightened up. "The carving is fresh, the shavings are still on the ground."

"What?" Thorin hissed. The dwarf's eyes widened as he looked back to you. He held up a hand, catching your attention. "Hurry! Leave this place!"

"Wha-" You weren't even up the steps, when suddenly a net of chains was thrown over the three in front of you. You gasped and ducked behind some ruins to hide yourself. You heard harsh laughter and grunts with growls that must've been some form of language. You heard footsteps head your way and you retreated into the forestry as to not get caught. You heard Thorin cuss the Orcs in his tongue as Bilbo tried to calm him down, while Thranduil remained silent during the occasion.

You peeked through the forestry at the three caught in the steel net. It seemed only two orcs were around and they growled to each other, having given up on searching for you. Two dragon-like beasts sat beside them, saddles strapped to their backs. You recognized them as Fellbeasts.

The orcs climbed onto the fellbeasts and the creatures rose into the air. One gripped onto the steel net and began to carry the three warriors away. You stepped out of your hiding spot and if any of the three saw your appearance, they didn't show it, probably to keep you safe. The orcs flew off with your friends into the distance. Your loneliness already started to set in, as you ran in the direction of the beach.

Your hopes were crushed as you found the boat destroyed and burned to a crisp, work done by the orcs you were sure. You felt hopelessness wash over you and you fell to your knees. You tried to push down your doubts and worries, but they bubbled up and tears pricked your eyes.

You lost your only friends and hopes in a matter of seconds, and you couldn't have done anything. You weren't wise like Thranduil or crafty like Bilbo or strong like Thorin, you didn't have any abilities to have stopped those orcs. Why couldn't you have been captured while one of those three were free? Now you were stuck on a mythical island with no escape, while no doubt your friends, your heroes were going to be killed.

"I should never have come. What was I thinking? That I was going to find a magical Princess?" You brushed away your fallen tears as your hand trailed up to the necklace that lied on your chest. You brushed the cool gold with your fingertips. "I could always go back home. I'm sure I've got some doll clothes that would fit."

Looking at the dwarvish jewelry reminded you of Thorin and your heart pained in remorse. You couldn't keep your feelings down. You have come to care for the dwarf king as a friend, maybe even more so. He had done so much for you, you could never repay it all. But you couldn't leave him like this.

"What am I saying? I can't leave. I'm their only hope. If I could just get off this island." You got back to your feet and brushed the sand off your pants. You looked back at the direction of the ruins and an idea came to mind.

~

After scouring the ruins for armor and weapons, you were glad about what you had stumbled upon. You pulled your sweater down over the chain mail vest you now wore. You slipped on and fastened the steel gauntlets to your forearms. You picked up the helmet that you clean up and slipped it over your head, it fitting snugly and hid your hair and feminine features. You hadn't found a real weapon, but decided it would be alright as soon as you got to the others.

You made your way back to the beach and dropped down into a kneel. You prayed, you prayed to the spirits of Middle Earth for assistance. Any kind of assistance, just something to get you off the island.

A few days ago such hope would've been looked at silly, but you knew better. Your world might be different from this one, but they have something in common. Miracles can happen.

You sent out one last pleading thought, as you rose back to your feet. Nothing seemed different. The island remained the same and the ocean was still unseeable for you. But then you saw it break through the clouds. You smiled as a beautiful, feathered eagle dived down from the air and landed in front of you.

"Well?" The eagle's clear voice broke through your thoughts. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"


	10. We're the Same

Wind rushed past your hair which whipped in the wind, out of your face thankfully. You gripped onto the creature beneath you, tufts of feather splayed out before you. Every now and then when you were brave enough, you'd reach up and move a hand through the clouds that swirled around and above you. The flight was silent aside from the occasional question the eagle might ask you.

"Why the elvish armor?" The eagle asked now.

"To protect myself, but mostly to use as a disguise." You frowned, ducking down a little more. "I've ran into Smaug before, he would notice me on the spot. Hopefully he won't jump to conclusions if my face is covered."

"We will see..." The eagle trailed off as he gave another powerful flap of his wings. Once past the invisible sea of Ekkaia, you instantly spotted the Lonely Mountain in the distance and hope began to fill your chest, again. You might be able to do this! "I should warn you. Smaug has been growing in power. What he wishes to achieve with his power, we can only speculate..."

"Great..." You sighed. The eagle spoke up once more. So much for hope, doubts began to cloud your mind, again. "We'll just defeat him before he can do what he wants to."

The eagle didn't respond as he sped towards the mountain in the distance. You weren't sure how much time passed, but the sun did begin to drop in the sky. A couple hours and the sun would be gone altogether. A chill fell over you as you entered into the winters realm, again, the mountain in perfect view from your place in the air.

You held on tighter as the eagle began to descend before landing gently on a mountain path. You patted his back in appreciation, before slipping off. The eagle stood tall as you turned to face him.

"This is as far as I can take you." The eagle nodded up the path. "One of the smaller and less used entrances to Erebor is up this way."

"Thank you for everything." You bowed in respect. The eagle spread his wings and took off into the air. You watched him go, before turning and making your way up the mountain path.

Snow crunched under your shoes as you found yourself faced with a flat cliff wall. But you recognized it and smiled. You walked over and felt along the wall, before finding a crack that ran vertically along the wall. You pressed your arm against the wall and pushed it open. It took all your strength, but you managed it a crack open and slipped inside.

The wall closed in behind you as you began to step through the dark tunnels. The narrow one you were in was empty of people and light, the only reason you could see was a light coming from the end of the tunnel. You walked towards it, placing your hand against the wall as you walked, before emerging into a dimly lit corridor. It just occurred to you how big this place was and you began to feel a bit hopeless. You didn't know where everything was.

You walked down the dimly lit corridor and began to hear voices ahead. You quieted your steps as you approached a door, quietly opening it and slipping through. You found yourself on a higher level, overlooking a giant dining hall. At the end of the hall was a large fire pit that was being filled with large stacks of wood. A bonfire, no doubt.

"More wood. I want this to be an unforgettable show." You heard a call down below that caused goosebumps to run up your arms. You looked down to see the familiar humanoid serpent, who was ordering some orcs around. Smaug seemed to pause before beginning to look up at the walkway above, where you stood. You pressed yourself against the wall, hiding yourself from any peering eyes down below. You hope he hadn't seen you.

You hurried down the pathway, before picking a door at random and slipping through. You found yourself in a small study, maps were spread across the tables and walls of the room. It didn't look like anyone had stepped into the room for ages. You began to make your way to the door across the room, when you heard the door behind you open and close. You froze as a pair of feet took a couple of steps forward.

"In a hurry?" Smaug's hissing voice asked. You knew you couldn't run, so you turned to face the dragon man. His glowing gold eyes examined you for a moment, but you were glad to see no recognition. You didn't say a word. "A human, in my halls, how did you get in here without any notice?"

"I'm from Laketown." You lied. "I know the walls of this mountain."

"So, you must know me." Smaug stated, a roll to his words.

"Yes... Lord Smaug, Smaug the Golden, you have many names." You answered.

"Hm." Smaug chuckled lowly, a smirk beginning to twist across his lips. "Flattery, you do know me well... What is it that brought a young female of your kind into my palace?"

"How...?"

"I know the smell of man, elves, dwarves... I know a female human when I see one. Awfully brave of you to enter a place where you are likely to die." Smaug began to step forward, his gaze heated.

"... I heard a dwarf is to be burned tonight." You began to weave a lie. "My love... He was killed by your fire, but that wasn't your fault... It those dwarves' fault. I wanted to see him burn."

"Such hatred... You know of the same hate that I feel." Smaug stopped right in front of you, as he brought a hand up. His hand cupped your cheek under your helm and you almost drew back at the leathery feel of his palm. His sharpened nails traced against your skin. "I am rarely merciful, human. But you are as much as a monster as I. You may watch the burning of Thorin Oakenshield, but once all that is left is embers, I cannot guarantee your protection."

"I understand... I will never speak of this occasion to others... For protection of us both..." You promised, though your head was churning with thoughts of fear. Could he see right through you?

"Good." Smaug withdrew from you, the metal of his armor clinking with his movements. "Leave me and hope that we will not cross paths, again."

You bowed in understanding, before turning to the door, opening it, and stepping out. After taking a few steps away, you began to sprint down the halls. Your heartbeat was in your ears and all the anxiety from the encounter was released. How were you able to do that? You were a pretty good lier when you needed to be.

You came to a stop and leaned against a column to catch your breath and calm your heart. You heard the grunting of orcs and slipped behind the column to hide yourself. The creatures stormed down the hall as they conversed, the sound of metal slamming together went with them. You glanced at them as they went and noticed a ring of keys on one of their waists. You looked at the way they came from and proceeded down the hall.

It wasn't long until you came to a gated door within the hall. You carefully clicked the door open and found a set of stairs going down. This was definitely the dungeon. You began to quietly step down the steps into the darkness. You turned a corner and gasped in surprise.

Two orcs stood, guarding one of the many cells. They looked your way and their faces twisted in anger, before they held up their spears.

"Oh, there you are!" You quickly began to sputter, another lie being created on the spot. "The King needs you right away in the dining hall. And he said if you didn't hurry, he'd burn you to death! ... Or was that an inch of deaf?"

The two orcs seemed to stiffen at your words, glancing at each other. Without a response, the two orcs rush past you and out of the dungeon. You let out a sigh of relief, before looking for a set of keys. A pair dangled by a wall in the middle of the dungeon and you slid them off their hook. You slipped the key that fit into the lock and opened the door, stepping inside the cell.

You frowned, finding the cell completely empty. No sign of anyone at all, just the barren ground with a small stack of hay. You turned away, planning on leaving when you heard something. A low rumble, not like an explosion, but like humming that bounced off the walls of the cell. Your heart began to beat against your chest as you turned back to look in the empty cell.

"Thorin?" You whispered to yourself. You looked around, wondering if that rumble was your imagination. But it happened, again, but a little louder this time. "Why would Smaug post guards on an empty room? Unless..."

You stepped further into the cell and held out your arm. With a couple more steps forward, your fingers suddenly bumped into a solid surface. You reached both hands out and felt along the strange invisible wall. Your eyes narrowed as you reached up and removed your helmet. You held the piece of armor up, before slamming it into the invisible wall.

The magic wall shattered, revealing the surprised looks of Bilbo and Thranduil, and the relieved one of Thorin. You smiled, dropping your helmet as you kneeled down and embraced the wooden dwarf. Thorin stiffened up, before returning the embrace.

"I was so scared I'd lose you, again..." You mumbled as you placed your head against Thorin's shoulder.

"How did you know about the invisible wall?" Bilbo asked, stepping out to stand beside you.

"That's what you wonder? Rather than how she got here?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow, rising to his feet.

"The Eagles aided me here." You answered, pulling away from Thorin. You smiled at the dwarf for your next answer. "And the invisible wall... I could hear Thorin's baritone humming."

"That's why you hummed when she stepped into the cell." Bilbo looked to Thorin.

"It was all I could think of at the moment." Thorin admitted.

"It was brilliant." You assured, as you got back to your feet. "We've got to get out of here. Smaug's building a bonfire."

"I doubt it is to bring warmth to the Lonely Mountain." Thorin frowned. Thranduil nods and leaves the cell, followed by Bilbo. You go to follow them, but Thorin catches you by the wrist. You looked back to him, curiously. "You came back for us... Thank you, I owe you my life."

"I already owed you mine." You smiled and reached out to pat his wrist. "Let's just call it even."

"..." Thorin nodded, but didn't seem convinced. He released your wrist and you both exited the cell.


	11. Fighting the Beast

Your little group of four stepped onto the upper balconies that overlooked the dining room. Everyone took a moment to assess the situation. Luckily Smaug was absent while you were all doing so.

"We never found that Seregon Princess. What are we to do?" Bilbo asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously. His hands would occasionally fidget and pat at the pocket of his coat. You could guess why.

"With or without the Seregon Princess, that worm must be vanquished." Thorin stated. As Thorin finished his words, the dining hall doors were opened once more and Smaug stepped in. You all pushed yourself against the walls, Thorin doing so with a small growl. "I need to kill him now..."

"Thorin." You placed a hand on his as it reached for his hilt. "Let's not do anything rash, yet."

"___..." Thorin glanced to you, before shaking his head. "Forgive me, but if I don't act now. He could end up hurting one of you."

Thorin pushed away your hand and unsheathed his sword, before running to the edge of the balcony. He hopped over and eased his fall down by stabbing his sword into a tapestry and sliding down.

"Is this any way to run my kingdom, worm?" Thorin shouted, as he dropped onto the ground. Smaug snapped his head over and his eyes narrowed.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you have just arrived in time for our main event. Starring you." Smaug let out a growl and released a flurry of flames from his mouth. The flames burst into the bonfire and lit it up, making the room even brighter and caused the temperature to rise exceedingly.

"You are no king of the mountain, Smaug." Thorin held his sword out to Smaug, as he slowly began to approach him. "There's more to it than a pile of gold and a horde of magic."

"You are right. It's about power." Smaug charged forward and caught Thorin's blade that swung down from the air. Smaug hissed down at the dwarf king. "But what would you know about being a king?"

"You are nothing but a monster." Thorin slipped his sword away and backed up. "You will not leave from this room alive."

"A hefty promise to make, 'king'. Let's see if you can live up to your word." Smaug, with nothing but his bare hands, began to lash out at Thorin. The dwarf king would avoid the attacks, before lunging in to strike at Smaug. His sword would merely glance off Smaug's scale-like armor, not an inch of harm coming to him. You frowned and began to head to the staircase that descended into the dining hall.

As you made your way down, Thorin finally landed a successful slash across Smaug's face. Smaug hissed and recoiled backwards, reaching up to cover the wound. When he brought his hand down, your eyes widened. Thorin managed to slice Smaug from the corner of his eyebrow, across his eye, and trailing to end at his cheek. Blood dripped from the wound and Smaug's eye remained closed from the pain.

"Craftier than you look, Oakenshield. I'm afraid I underestimated you. I will not do so any longer." Smaug raised both his hands into the air. "I-o twentui a eneg, im nin coth."

A wall of fire erupted around Smaug, causing Thorin to back up to avoid the flames. A loud roar filled the room and you all watched in horror as Smaug's form began to crack, shift and grow. Before your eyes, the familiar figure of Smaug the dragon loomed and he let out a dark chuckle as he flexed his wings. His red scales glittered in the light and his intimidation skyrocketed through the roof. One of his glowing gold eyes slid open, but the other remained shut, retaining its injury.

"Do you feel the fear running through your veins, yet, dwarf? Or do I need to burn it into your memory?" Smaug taunted. Thorin didn't cower, but instead glared and brought up his sword ready to strike. Smaug shifted his tail, knocking over chairs and tables alike as he narrowed his one eye at Thorin. "You will burn then."

Smaug opened his mouth and let out a torrent of fire that engulfed Thorin. You heard the dwarf's scream of pain and your heart about stopped.

"Thorin!" Without much thought, you ran forward into the sea of flames, searching for the dwarf king. You found his smaller form, the fire licking at his wood features. You grabbed his wrist and tugged him out of the flames with you. You both tumbled off to the side, though some flames still burned along Thorin's wood clothes. You quickly removed your sweater, leaving you in your chainmail, and smothered out the flames.

"Having a human fight your battles for you, dwarf? You will deserve the dismemberment I bestow to you." Smaug went to move forward, but he halted as you got up to stand up in front of the slightly charred Thorin.

"No! I won't let you. You're done hurting the dwarrows of the Lonely Mountain!" You shouted, holding up your hands.

"The human girl from another world... I know you are the one I stumbled across earlier. I only wish I realized earlier. I would have killed you then." Smaug loomed over you, fire dancing across his lips. "You speak highly, though you can do little. What made you so bold in this short span of time? Do not tell me... You did not grow fond of the fallen dwarf king, did you?"

You frowned, but remained silent.

"I suppose it does not matter, you both will be nothing but ashes when I am through with you." Smaug opened his mouth and before he even released his fire, you felt the heat burn across your face. The fire came and hit you like a rock, but you held your ground and kept your hands up, doing your best to guard Thorin. You closed your eyes as you pushed with your might to keep standing. But if you could only see, a magical force began to form around you and Thorin, blocking out the flames. Smaug ceased his fire and frowned seeing you both still there, along with the magical barrier. "What is this...?"

"Huh?" You opened your eyes and gasped upon seeing the magical barrier. "Wha...?"

"Look out!" A wooden arm came around your waist and pulled you out of the way, as a giant claw came crashing down and destroyed the magical barrier. Though Thorin saved you from the attack, he was still weak and fell limp against you.

"Enough! I am finished with the both of- AGH!" Smaug let out a cry of pain and looked to his side. You looked, as well, to see the familiar blade of Sting jutting out of Smaug's one vulnerable section of scales. The dragon stumbled, before collapsing to the ground, dead. You saw Bilbo reappear before your eyes, as he hurriedly stuffed something away into his coat pocket. You didn't pay him any mind as you turned your attention to Thorin.

"Thorin..." You helped ease Thorin onto his back as you looked down at him. The dwarf was definitely burnt, but seemed to have only have been burned along his clothes, though there was black soot across his clothes and skin. You rubbed some soot off his wooden cheek as worry began to fill in the pit of your stomach. "My poor nutcracker..."

"___..." Thorin brought up a hand to cover the one you placed against his cheek. He looked up at you with his dark blue eyes, exhaling. "Do not worry for me. I am only wood... Nothing more... Remember?"

"You and I know you're more than that." You leaned down and rested your forehead against Thorin's, closing your eyes. Your hand curled around to intertwine your fingers with his wood ones as you finally allowed some of your pushed away emotions to surface. A couple tears began to trail from your eyes as a shudder went down your form. "Thorin..."

"..." Thorin watched you cried silently, before closing his own eyes. From his toes to the top of his head, a glow began to encompass Thorin's body until no surface of the nutcracker's body could be seen. You opened your eyes, the light even glowed through your eyelids from its shine. You gasped and drew back a little at Thorin's glowing form.

You felt Thorin's hardened features soften against your arms, as the light began to fade away. It revealed a dwarf made of flesh and blood. Thorin's skin was warm against yours and you gently trailed your fingertips up his navy blue coat. You stared at the human face of the dwarf in front of you and smiled a little. His eyes were the same dark blue, but they were much more alive now.

You were glad to see that no burns were left behind, only soot covered his cheeks and forehead and covered quite a bit of his coat. You hesitantly raised up a hand and ran it through Thorin's hair, admiring the grey streaks that ran through his dark raven locks. Thorin leaned his cheek into your hand, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"I must look a mess at the moment..." He muttered and you laughed a little at his comment.

"You look wonderful." You admitted, brushing back some of his hair. "Very handsome."

"Thorin!" Bilbo hurried over to your side and dropped down, a beaming smile across his face. "Look at you! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you as you normally are!"

"I am also glad to be as I am." Thorin allowed a half-hearted chuckle, as he opened his eyes and looked to Bilbo. "Well done, burglar. I know you are behind the death of the dragon. You deserved that kill..."

"I don't know if I would say that." Bilbo shrugged a little sheepish. "Let's get you cleaned up. Thranduil and I can clean up the orcs around here."

"Thank you." With your help, Thorin was able to get back onto his feet. He was a bit taller than his nutcracker form, but you were still a head taller than him. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, your form began to glow, too. "___?"

You didn't feel any different, but as the light faded away you were surprised. Your chain mail, jeans, boots, everything disappeared and was replaced by an entirely new outfit. You were dressed in a blood red dress that trailed to your heels. There was white lace stitched into the bodice of the dress that matched the white sleeves that flowed down to your ankles. You felt something shift in your hair and you lifted your hand up to feel light petals of a flower in your hair.

"Of course." Amazement was written across Thorin's face, but it fell away and was replaced by understanding. "The princess was with us all along."

"What?" You looked to him, not fully understanding.

"The flowers weaved into your hair. They are seregons. ___, you are the Seregon Princess." Thorin explained. Your eyes widened and you shook your head.

"No, I couldn't be."

"Everything makes sense. You saved me from Smaug in your parlor. You aided us in our escape from the dungeon, your power protected us from his fire, and you broke the mysterious spell placed upon me. You are the Seregon Princess." Thorin took one of your hands and reassured you. The dwarf king looked up at you, hesitance in his gaze. "You must be disappointed."

"In what?" You asked, confused. Thorin released your hand.

"You were probably expecting a young, human prince." Thorin folded his arms, his gaze drifting to the side.

"I knew what you looked like before, Thorin. I am nothing less than impressed." You assured him. "Now, Bilbo's right. We should get you cleaned up."

~

A week passed. The dwarrows returned to their mountain and Thorin took the throne once more. Everyone celebrated the death of the dragon, festivities were had, and you were fortunately able to meet all the dwarrows of the company. Everyone who had been harassed by Smaug were able to return to their homes and peace fell back into Middle Earth... As peaceful as Middle Earth can be.

Orcs did have to be slaughtered, but they were easy to rid of when the dwarrows returned. Their were some tough relations to be worked out with the men from the neighboring towns, but Thranduil was kind enough to step in and help negotiate, to everyone's surprise. Finally everything was as settled as it could be.

Thorin's company was ecstatic to see their king alive and properly placed on his throne, as he should be. His sister, Dís, even came to see if he was alive as they said. Upon seeing him, tears had pricked her eyes before she raced over to embrace her brother. Thorin held her back, feeling guilty for her pain.

"I thought you were dead for sure..." Dis admitted, as she pulled away and wiped away her tears. Thorin castaway her thoughts. Though he was the first to ask the question that was bothering you both.

"Fíli... Kíli... Are they...?" Thorin started, but seeing the sorrow wash over his sister, he knew the answer. She fell into silent tears and all Thorin could do was take her back into his arms. You felt as if you were intruding on the scene and moved to leave, but Thorin stopped you with the look he sent your way. He ushered you over as he rubbed Dís shoulder. "Namad, this is ___. She helped in the defeat of Smaug and restoring me back to my original form. She is a brave and kind human."

"___." Dís looked to you, as her features softened. She offered you a hand and you bent down to level yourself with her. She placed her other hand on top of yours and gave you a sincere look. "Thank you for bringing back my nadad..."

"Of course. I would do anything for Thorin." You bowed your head in thanks.

"I am glad to hear." Dís offered a small smile, as she patted your hand. "Take good care of him."

"Huh?" You were a little taken back by that.

"Idribtu." Thorin looked to Dís with a scolding expression.

"Aglâb-mênu lu'?" Dís looked to Thorin with a raised eyebrow, you looked at both of them. What were they talking about?

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude. Your question just caught me off guard." You butted in, hoping to settle the conflict.

"It's not that." Thorin shook his head. "Would you check on Bilbo for me? I heard he was planning on leaving back to the Shire on the morrow's morning."

"Sure..." You slowly said, before turning and leaving from the room. Thorin watched you go, but his attention was taken back by his sister who grabbed his shoulder. She was a little bit rough about it.

"You did not tell her?" Dís asked.

"I know not what you speak of." Thorin growled, pulling his arm back from her.

"Your feelings are so apparent... What if she leaves and you lose your moment to open up to her?" Dís frowned as she looked back at the door. "Thorin... Your heart has always been guarded... The one time a woman is able to break through your walls and you are going to allow her to slip through your fingers?"

"..." Thorin frowned and lowered his gaze. "She is not mine to take."

Not allowing his sister to continue, Thorin followed you out the door into the kingdom of the Lonely Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> I-o twentui a eneg, im nin coth - Like a river, let my power course, so I can finish them with no remorse.  
> Namad - Sister  
> Nadad - Brother  
> Idribtu - Stop it  
> Aglâb-mênu lu' - Did you not speak to her


	12. Lonely Mountain

You sat off to the side and watched with amusement as the dwarves spoke with their hobbit friend. They all wanted to get their own word in, knowing they might not be able to in the morning.

"You really wish to leave, Bilbo? You have a home in the Lonely Mountain as much as the rest of us." Ori looked up from his journal, having been recording the events of the last couple days.

"I sadly can't stay, I need to return Esmeralda to her parents. Especially since her friend who had watched over her was taken home by Thranduil." Bilbo pointed out.

"We could certainly do with your help of getting in and out of tight places." Bofur added, ignoring Bilbo's comment, and munching on his mince pie.

"You could share your Shire songs and we could share our own." Nori suggested, as he cleaned out his flute to play, again.

"As nice as that all sounds, the Shire has and will always be my home." Bilbo smiled a little. "I love adventuring, but I need the quiet life from time to time..."

"We hope you write then. We have much to learn of both our culinary customs." Bombur chuckled, as he took a seat beside the others.

"Yes, we do wish to try your orange marmalade and tea cakes you have told us of." Dori affirmed.

"I second that." You piped in, getting a chorus of laughs from the dwarves.

"'aim!" Bifur grunted.

"What of you, girl? Do you plan on staying in the kingdom under the mountain?" Glóin asked as he sharpened his axe. You were a little caught off guard from his question as you bit your lip. What were you still doing in the mountain? You helped Thorin, you probably broke your own spell, what was keeping you from going home?

"I'm not sure to be honest..." You answered.

"You are welcome to stay. I am sure Thorin himself would not mind your presence in these halls." Oin pointed out.

"We all know he would be more than pleased if you did." Dwalin scoffed, taking a drink from his mug.

"What do you mean by that?" You asked, frowning a little.

"Did he not speak to you of your stay?" Balin asked, a hint of concern in his eyes.

"No, it hasn't come up." You rubbed your arms as you hesitated with your next question. "Did he want to talk to me about it?"

The dwarves fell silent as you looked over them. You opened your mouth to ask another question, when you heard footsteps behind you. You looked over and you felt a shock go through you. Thorin made his way over and nodded to the other dwarves in respect. He sent you a nod, too, before walking up to Bilbo.

"I will be able to say farewell in the morning, but I wanted to let you know that you may eat and drink as much as you want tonight. You are my guest and you should be treated as such." Thorin clapped Bilbo on the shoulder, the hobbit smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you, Thorin." Bilbo nodded gratefully. "How about you spend the night with us? We're sharing songs and stories."

"I am finished with my duties, I suppose it would not hurt." Thorin sat down beside Bilbo, and you smiled a little to see Thorin relaxing. Bofur stood up on his seat and brought something out from his coat. It was a beautiful silver harp that glittered in the torchlight, as he looked to Thorin.

"Let us play Misty Mountains all together once more, but this time I have a version of lyrics that have finished our tale." Bofur announced, before he stepped down and held out the harp to Thorin. "Will you play for us, your majesty?"

"..." Thorin offered a small smile, before take the beautiful harp into his hands. He strummed a few strings, letting out a beautiful hum of music into the air. You didn't know the dwarf king played the harp. Nori brought his flute to his lips and began to play a little more light-hearted version of Misty Mountains, as Thorin followed in harmony.

"Under the Mountain dark and tall, the King has come unto his hall! His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread, and ever so his foes shall fall!" Bofur began to chant, a smile growing on his face. Thorin raised an eyebrow, but continued to play. "The sword is sharp, the spear is long the arrow swift, the Gate is strong. The heart is bold that looks on gold; The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong.

"The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, while hammers fell like ringing bells. In places deep, where dark things sleep, in hollow halls beneath the fells." Bofur began to clap his hands and everyone not playing an instrument began to join him. You clapped your own hands as you began to recognize the lyrics, remembering how you listened to the full version of this song once. "On silver necklaces they strung the light of stars, on crowns they hung. The dragon-fire, from twisted wire, the melody of harps they wrung."

"The mountain throne once more is freed! O! Wandering folk, the summons heed! Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste! The king of friend and kin has need." You cut in, singing to your heart's content. The dwarves were surprised you knew the words, but they let out shouts of approval as you stood up and sang along. "Now call we over the mountains cold, 'Come back unto the caverns old!' Here at the gates the king awaits, his hands are rich with gems and gold."

"The king has come unto his hall, under the Mountain dark and tall. The Wyrm of Dread is slain and dead, and ever so our foes shall fall!" Bofur began singing again with you, beaming happily. The dwarf bounced over to you and offered a hand. You smiled and took it as the dwarf pulled you into a swinging dance. "Farewell we call to hearth and hall! Though wind may blow and rain may fall, we must away, ere break of day. Far over the wood and mountain tall.

"To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell in glades beneath the misty fell. Through moor and waste we ride in haste, and whither then we cannot tell." You laughed as Bofur spun you around and the other dwarves cheered. Thorin quirked a lip up, happy to see you having a good time. "With foes ahead, behind us dread, beneath the sky shall be our bed, until at last our toil be passed, our journey done, our errand sped.

"We must away! We must away! We ride before the break of day!" You and Bofur both finished, bowing to the others as they clapped happily. You straightened up and pushed back your hair, noticing Thorin offer his harp to Balin before he stepped up to you. You smiled a little more and he returned it with a soft one of his own.

"Could I speak with you for a moment?" Thorin asked softly. He offered you his hand and you took it, as he looked to the others. "Excuse us both, I wish to speak in private for a moment."

No one argued as another strung of song began to play out, the dwarrows joining in with each other. Thorin led you out to a little balcony off to the side of the room and stepping out into the night air brought a chill that the fire inside was keeping away. You rubbed the goosebumps on your arms and turned to look at Thorin. The dwarf king was looking out at the mountain side for a moment, before he looked back to you.

"I'm sorry to take you away from the merriment." He apologized.

"Oh please, I've been celebrating all week. A little break wouldn't hurt." You leaned on the cool railing of the balcony and looked down at the dwarf, earnest. "What's troubling you, Thorin?"

"... They speak true. I did wish to speak with you about your decision to stay." Thorin slowly looked down, averting his gaze from you. "I know your home is in your world... That is where your family and friends lie..."

"Yes, but Thorin, you and Bilbo and Thranduil and everyone here... You are also my friends and family." You softly admitted, straightening up.

"Without you... I could not have regained my throne... I would have burn in Smaug's flames... Or rotted in a cell..." Thorin looked back up and met your gaze, his blue eyes warm and soft. "I'm not sure that Smaug would have been defeated at all... I could not have achieved any of this without you, ___."

"You keep saying that and maybe I helped a little... But knowing you, Thorin, you would have found a way to beat Smaug all along." You waved off the compliments. Thorin shook his head with a slight chuckle, but hesitation seemed to wash over him. You frowned and went to ask him his concerns, when he stepped over to stand in front of you. He took both your hands and looked up to lock gazes, again.

"___... I will not force you... But I want to invite you to stay here in the mountain with us... With me..." Thorin's voice was sincere and warm, maybe even a little vulnerable. You had never heard so much emotion in Thorin's voice before. You looked for a sign of a trick or anything, but the dwarf holding your hands was deadly serious. You squeezed his hands back, as a smile began to flood into your features.

"This necklace was supposed to take me home..." You released one of your hands and brought it up to lightly touch the necklace around your neck. The dwarves gold glittered in the fire light. You looked back to Thorin as your voice dropped to a whisper. "But in my heart... I know that I am home."

"___... Amralizi..." Thorin's voice fell into a husk, as he brought his open hand up to cup your cheek. You felt your cheeks heat up, not needing a translation for his words. The way he said it said everything.

"I love you, too..." You raised your hand up to run through Thorin's mane of black and gray, before leaning down to meet his lips. His hand slid to hold the back of your head and to keep you in front of him, as he pressed his lips against yours. You closed your eyes in content, holding the dwarf in front of you, your hand still clutched in his.

"You will stay with me...?" Thorin asked as he pulled away slightly. His forehead leaned against yours as you felt him nuzzle your nose. The scruff of his beard brushed against you and you sighed at the feeling. It was human and real. You opened your eyes a little and smiled softly.

"Only if you wish me to stay. But honestly, there's nothing I want more." You answered as you lifted your head and lightly pressed some kisses to his forehead. You both suddenly heard a whooshing sound and you jumped when an arrow flew past your throat. There was a clattering sound, you looked down to see the locket from your chain fall and shatter across the ground. Thorin pushed you behind him as he looked across the land with a growl.

"There are still a few orcs!" He scanned the land below, but you dropped to your knees and picked up the remains of your necklace.

"Oh, no!" You fell into despair, seeing the necklace destroyed and to your horror, you saw your hand began to fade. You could see through it to the ground. Thorin finally noticed your hopelessness and his own eyes widened in despair as he dropped down beside you. He went to place his hand on your shoulder, but it fell right through.

"___, no!" He tried to take your hands, but it was just as futile. You reached out to him and hovered your hand near his cheek. His expression was destroyed as he looked at you hopelessly. You frowned and looked at him with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Thorin... I will never forget you or anything we did together." You promised as you continued to fade.

"Amrâlimê... You will never be forgotten..." Thorin promised, his expression becoming strong for you. You managed a small, sad smile.

"You will be a great king, Thorin. Don't forget it." And with those last words, you completely disappeared. The only evidence that you were there at all was the shattered necklace on the ground. Thorin dropped his head as a feeling he had been pushing away for a long time had finally began to spill over his surface. Grief. The dwarf king could not hold back his sobs over the loss of his father, his nephews and now the only one he had ever come to love.

~

Your favorite song began to go off from your phone, causing you to blink your eyes open in annoyance. Light reflected off the pure white snow outside and shined into your face. You pushed yourself up on your couch, your back aching from lying on its awkward surface. And then all your memories streamed back.

Thorin. Middle Earth. Smaug. Everything.

You looked to the eagle statue seated on your piano and then to the ballerina ornament on your tree. You stood from the couch and crouched down to look under the bookcase, spotting the mouse hole that sat in the wall. It was really there... Did that mean that everything... Was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 'Aim - Agreed  
> Amralizi - I love you  
> Amrâlimê - Love of mine


	13. The Princess and Her King

"Come on, ___. You might be overthinking this. You lost the nutcracker, no big deal. There doesn't have to be a big, magical situation for how it was lost." Nessa hummed as she set down a plate of biscuits and gravy in front if you. You began to dive in, too focused on the events of last night to bother with manners.

"I'm not overthinking it, Nessa! There was a huge battle! The Nutcracker, who was actually Thorin Oakenshield, you know the dwarf from The Hobbit, he was fighting Smaug!" You exclaimed through your mouth full of food.

"That was the dragon, right? Didn't Benedict Cumberbatch play him?"

"That's beside the point!" You swallowed your food and wiped away some gravy from the corner of your mouth. "Smaug shrunk me down with some elven magic and I had to travel to Middle Earth to return to normal."

"And you really think this all happened?"

"I KNOW it happened."

"You say you were gone for a week and a half, but only one night has passed." Nessa smiled a little. "Merry Christmas, by the way. I hope you hadn't forgotten."

"I nearly did." You sighed and lowered your gaze. Maybe it was all a dream. Besides your missing nutcracker, there was no proof of the adventure having ever happened.

"So, was Thorin handsome?" Nessa smirked and you sent her a scowl.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, actually."

"He was very handsome." You played with your tablecloth. "He finally became king after we defeated Smaug..."

"There you go! It might've been a dream, but at least it was a happy one." Nessa chirped. Suddenly, your doorbell let out a chime. Nessa checked her phone before standing up. "I got that."

"It's not one of your friends, is it?" You asked warily.

"I wish. No, remember that friend's cousin I mentioned? I guess that might be him." Nessa shrugged, as she walked out of the room to answer the door. You sulked and finished up your biscuits in gravy. You should probably change out of your sweater and jeans after you meet the guy. You weren't really concerned with how you looked around the stranger. You placed your plate and utensils in the sink, before heading out of the room.

"You can't stay too long. You'll have to leave before noon." You heard Nessa say, as you stepped over.

"I will not dwell here longer than that. I am grateful for this offer though. I thought for a moment there I would be spending the holiday alone." You almost halted in your tracks when you heard the deep, baritone voice. But you pushed through and stepped forward to reveal yourself.

Standing at his usual short height was Thorin. His long hair was tied back, but his groomed beard and two braids that ran down his face retained their placement. The familiar dwarf was dressed in modern clothes, from what you could see, he was wearing slacks, a trench coat, and a buttoned-up, collared shirt underneath. Thorin looked over at your appearance and his eyes widened in recognition.

"___ this is my friend, Dáin's, cousin..." Nessa looked back to Thorin. "I didn't catch your name."

"Thorin." Thorin stepped past Nessa and offered you his hand. You hesitantly took it, almost sighing at the familiar warmth it radiated. Thorin looked up at you and cleared his throat. "You must be the owner of the home. I am sorry to intrude."

"No! No. That's fine." You rubbed the back of your neck with your free hand, sheepishly. "I usually spend Christmas alone anyway... It's nice having others around for a change."

"And what should I call you?"

"___..." You smiled a little.

"I had the slightest feeling that was your name." Thorin's lip quirked up for a moment, before he raised your hand up to his lips. He briskly kissed the back of your hand before releasing it.

"So... Do you guys know each other or something? You're kinda acting friendly." Nessa awkwardly coughed in.

"We may have met before." Thorin glanced at you.

"I felt we have." You affirmed, your smile only growing.

"Well... Okay! I'm going to go fix up some hot chocolate for all of us before we open up presents. You guys can get better acquainted." Nessa hurried out of the room, leaving you and Thorin alone.

"So... Are you my Thorin?" You asked cautiously. Thorin chuckled lightly as he held out his hand. You placed your hand in his and he brought up his other hand, slipping something cool into your fingers. You drew back your hand and found the gold, dwarven necklace repaired and glistening. You noticed some new dwarvish words carved into the necklace. "It wasn't a dream..."

"I listened to what you said, about being a good King... But I can't be a worthy King, unless I have a worthy queen." Thorin spoke softly, as you looked back to him.

"I... I don't know if I'm ready for that. I care deeply for you, but I've only known you so long..." You clutched the necklace close.

"I am not ready for such commitment either. But we have all the time in both our worlds now." Thorin took one of your hands and looked at you earnestly. "I know I am merely a dwarf... And I've done unforgivable things... And I am from another world entirely... But would you give me the time to prove my love to you?"

You felt your features relax as you gazed at Thorin, his eyes searched yours with hope. You glanced over at the eagle statue, as you took back your hand. You brought up the necklace and clipped it back around your neck, before looking back to Thorin.

"I couldn't say no to the king." You smiled softly, as Thorin visibly relaxed and a warm smile spread across his face. You leaned down and met Thorin's lips for a brief kiss, before the dwarf King took your hands. You were led back into the living room, Thorin's strong hum filling the air.

The End


End file.
